


everything is going to change

by camzhi10



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, I promise, Some angst, but a happy ending, definitely not a realistic fic but still a good one, flufffff, lots and lots of yearning, luke is a supportive sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camzhi10/pseuds/camzhi10
Summary: Basically my take on what I think should happen after season 1. April and Sterling struggle with their interaction after the lock-in seeing as April suck at pretending to hate Sterling now and they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 96
Kudos: 653





	1. Chapter 1

Sterling was awoken abruptly by someone jumping on her, saying her name over and over again. "My alarm hasn't gone off yet," she mumbled into the mattress, trying to bury her head under her pillow. 

Blair rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow away from her. "Miles texted me," she rush out as she continued to push Sterling, desperately needing some (cousin?) advice.

They still hadn't really talked about the fact that their whole life had pretty much been a lie and that they weren't even twins, yet along even sisters. They were fucking cousins. They're certain that they both had the same mindset though, they had always been sisters for as long as they could remember so they were going to keep on being sisters till the day they die. They had the same twin thing that their mom and aunt had, that had to mean something. 

"Come on, Sterl."

The blonde sighed and turned around, peeking at her sister through hooded eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm up."

"What am I gonna say?"

"Exactly what you wanna say," she replied dumbly, furrowing her eyebrows. "You both sort of did the same thing so it cancels out."

Blair opened her mouth to speak, only to close it a second later as she thought about her sisters words. "Um, but..."

"No buts, there's no point in making it anymore difficult than it already is. At least you're able to fix things with him so take the opportunity without complaining about it," the words stumbled out of Sterlings mouth without her having a chance of stopping it and she closed her eyes the same second she realized. 

She hadn't told, well she hadn't had the chance to tell the brunette about what had happened on Friday. With the kidnapping and the arguing, she never found the right time. It wasn't anything she really wanted to talk about either. She had finally taken a leap into something out of her 'normal boring life' and it came back and hit her in the face. She also wanted to kick Blair in the face for forcing her to think about it. 

The brunette pursed her lips together, squinting her eyes. "Is there something you haven't told me about?"

"No."

Blair thought about it for a second, but quickly just pushed her thoughts away. "Okay anyway, so should I just forgive him? I mean, he hid me from his family for a reason..."

The blonde breathed out. "Blair, you did too. Just talk to him and it'll all work its self out from there," she assured her, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair to comb it back. 

Her sister nodded excitedly as she kept on typing on her phone. She quickly got up from the bed and was about to leave the room before she stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait, how did it go with April on Friday?" she asked, suddenly remembering her sister being so excited to go to the lock-in, only for her to leave not even an hour later.

Sterling let out a sigh, hoping Blair wouldn't ask her anything about it before she had been able to process it herself. She was hoping she could just avoid April forever until she left for college and never had to see her again. Sure, that's not really realistic and she would probably have to see the girl everyday. "It went great," she tried, putting on her best smile.

Blair could tell her sister was bullshitting and pushed her phone into her pocket before starting to make her way over to the bed again. "Oh, come on. You're full of bullshit right now. What happened?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "April just being April, I guess," she didn't even know how to felt after that night. She was mad, hurt and frustrated over the fact that April had just done a whole 180 on her, but she was also frustrated with herself for reacting the way she did. April had been in the closet her whole life so she shouldn't have just expected for her to jump out of it after only a few days with her. She was still mad though... She had been flirting with Luke for gods sake. "She just wasn't ready," she added, her face immediately dropping. "So we broke it off."

Blair didn't understand. Last week Sterling seemed so giddy about going to get her girl and now she just seemed so careless about the situation. "She hurt you bad, huh?"

Sterling pursed her lips together, knowing that her sister had seen right through her. "Yeah," she whispered, her voice coming out a little hoarse.

The brunette nodded her head sadly before she sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her sister in for a hug, feeling the blonde relax against her. "I knew it was too good to be true. April will always be April," she frowned. "I'll take all of her clothes when we have gym so she will have to run around in just her towel."

Sterling let out a small laugh. "Thanks, but it's okay, Blair."

Blair nodded her head before she thought of something, running her fingers through the other girls hair. "Hey, how are you, you know after this weekend? Are you coping alright?"

The blonde furrowed her brows as she thought about it. Had she really coped with it? No. Was she going to? No. "Yeah," she answered quietly. She didn't know how she was going to cope with it either so it was better to just not talk about it. 

"Okay," her sister replied, kinda unsure about her answer. "You know you can talk to me, right?" she asked, deciding not to take it any further when the other girl just nodded her head. 

-

Sterling was really dreading going into school now. On the way she remembered how she had kissed Luke as well, which was the dumbest thing she could possibly do. She had only done it because she was hurt and needed just someone to be there for her. She didn't want him to think that they were back on track now, although... It might be a good way to keep Luke away from April though because even though the latter is gay then it definitely hurt seeing her flirt with someone that wasn't her.

"Sterling!"

The blonde hadn't even gotten out of her car before she was met by this huge brunette guy running towards her, smiling from ear to ear. "Luke," she smiled slightly, gripping on to Blair's arm to stop her from going anywhere. She had managed to fill her sister in on her kissing her ex right before she was kidnapped and how she needed not to be alone with the guy. 

"Uh, hi," he smiled goofily. "Hey, Blair," he nodded his head towards the brunette and she nodded her head back, looking awkwardly between the two of them.

Blair's phone suddenly started ringing and even though Sterling gave her a panicked look then she just smiled sadly at her sister. "I gotta..." she whispered, wiggling out of her grip. "It's Miles."

"Shoot," Sterling whispered to herself, clearing her throat before she looked up at Luke. "So, how was the lock-in?" she decided to ask, taking a few steps forward to signalize that she wanted to walk inside and he got the hint and started walking beside her.

"Oh, the lock-in," he nodded his head, obviously not expecting that to be the topic. "Yeah, it was cool. April and I stayed up pretty much all night just talking. She's just getting cooler and cooler," he smiled to himself, his smile dropping when he noticed the blonde looking at him.

What he sadly didn't know was that it wasn't the fact the he was talking to someone else, it was rather her talking to someone else, doing what they were supposed to be doing.

"That's great, Luke," she nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen, Sterl... About..."

"Luke..."

"No, uh, I'm not gonna, you know, ask her out," he cut her off. "After you kissed me then I realized that no one's gonna make me feel as you do. I'm gonna do my very best and I'm going to get you back."

Sterling was taken back, she definitely sort of expected him and April to pretty much be going steady already seeing how quickly he moves. Fuck. How is she going to tell him now that the kiss meant nothing? She didn't want him. Thankfully she didn't have the chance to reply before she felt someone push past her roughly and only got a glimpse of a pair of hurt eyes moving past her. 

April.

Had she heard?

Actually, the blonde hoped she heard. 

No, she didn't... 

Did she?

She had no idea what she hoped anymore.

"Uh, I don't really know-" she was thankfully got off by the bell ringing and let out a small breath. "We'll talk later," she finished quickly before she ran off. 

It didn't really make sense for her to run off like that seeing as their first class was Spanish and Luke was also in the same class, but she just needed to get away from him and that conversation. 

She told herself to man up before she walked into the classroom, her eyes immediately landing on the girl she had found herself to adore for the past few days. 

April immediately looked away, swallowing deeply. She wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't hurt learning that Sterling had kissed Luke at the lock-in, but to say that she was surprised was a different story. It upset her how the other girl seemed to have zero understanding of why she wasn't ready to come out. She thought she would at least give her some time to figure stuff out, especially with her dad being back. She still couldn't help the way her heart fluttered or the way her smile wanted to break out when the other girl was in eye sight. She hated it, hated the way she let someone else effect her like this. 

Sterling kept her gaze down towards the floor as she passed the smaller girl and took the seat behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Blair smiling sadly at her, bringing her hand forward to squeeze her shoulder.

"Hola clase," Senora O'Rielly spoke up, clapping her hands together. 

The blonde was just praying that they didn't have to pair up for todays class, that she would just keep on talking and talking for the whole class so she could just run out of there when the bell rang.

"Empareja con tu última pareja," (Pair up with your last partner).

Was she serious right now?

Both Sterling and April tensed up immediately, knowing that they would have to talk to each other much sooner than what they both thought. 

The blonde closed her eyes when she felt Blair's hand pat her back reassuringly before she turned towards Luke, who also looked disappointed that he didn't get the chance to partner up with his ex-girlfriend. She opened her eyes just in time to see April turn around slowly, their eyes meeting for a split second before they both looked away.

"Let's just get this over with," the smaller girl spoke quietly.

Sterling was amazed when she watched how quick the smaller girl managed to put on a new 'face' as she straightened her back and raised an eyebrow at the taller girl, giving her her best April Stevens look. "Fine," she agreed, trying to act all tough back at her.

April could feel her heart racing because all she wanted to do was to kiss the other girl and tell her that she did want to be with her, but instead she just gave her a small smirk. "I'll obviously go first since I'm better in Spanish."

The taller girl cleared her throat and pursed her lips together.

"Por que besaste a esa persona?" (Why did you kiss that person?) 

The blonde didn't expect April to be so straightforward with her question, but it definitely meant that she had overheard what Luke had said in the hallway. She shouldn't expect anything else from her either though, seeing as the last time they were in this position she bluntly flirted with her. 

"Tu no quisiste," (You didn't want to) she replied, already knowing she was going to take that badly.

April raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "¿Entonces solo besas a quien sea?" (You just kiss whoever then?)

Damn.

Sterling looked around her to make sure no one was listening before she shrugged her shoulders. "Por qué te importa?" (Why do you care?)

The smaller girl lost her facade for a second, her eyes softening which completely broke Sterling's heart before her face was back on again. "Claramente yo no," (Clearly I don't). 

"Claramente,"(Clearly) she agreed, letting out a small huff before she looked down at her desk.

April let her eyes study the blonde's face features because god she was beautiful. What she failed to notice was the fact that the blonde stared right back at her and when their eyes met, neither one of them broke eye contact. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Mrs. O'Rielly clapped her hands together. The smaller girl's eyes widened for a split second before she quickly turned back around, mentally slapping herself for being an idiot.

Sterling finally realized the breath she had been holding, her eyes gliding delicately over the back of April's head. Fuck. She was so fucking fucked. There was no way she was going to get over her. Even the back of her head was fucking stunning. 

She spent the rest of the class trying to avoid staring at April, trying to keep her gaze at the table the whole time and when the bell finally rang, she gathered her stuff as quick as humanly possible and was out of there in no time.

"You know, I could barely even focus on what Luke was saying because I got too distracted by all that eye-fucking happening in front of me," Blair said as she caught up with her. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sterling defended, shaking her head. "I wouldn't do that."

"Sure, Sterl," the brunette rolled her eyes because she just didn't want to see her sister get her feelings hurt anymore. She never liked April and that definitely wasn't going to change now seeing how she had treated her sister. April would always be a heartless bitch in her eyes, lesbian or not. 

Sterling managed to get through the day without running into either April or Luke, pretty much clinging to Blair the whole time who was happy to be chatting on and on about how her and Miles was gonna meet up later and hopefully they would make up and when she said make up, she definitely meant 'make up'. 

Just as they were about to get into the truck to go home, someone calling the blonde's name stopped them both. Damn, she almost got through the day, she thought.

"Sterling!"

She closed her eyes for a second before turning around, putting on a smile as Luke approached her. "Hey, Luke."

The boy shuffled on his feet, looking like a seventh grader who was gonna ask his crush out. Wait, was he going to ask her out right now? She had to say no, she couldn't do that to him. "So, um, Taylor just asked me if we would join him for a double date. I figured that would be less awkward for us as well and less pressure. I just really wanna make things right again, Sterling"

Sterling furrowed her brows because she had no idea what he was talking about? A double date? With who? Taylor didn't have a girlfriend? "Taylor the guy in your music class?"

He nodded his head and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, he asked April out for um, pizza and then the movies or something- I don't really know, but yeah."

Luke had completely lost her after hearing the name April. How could she? She really said yes to go on a date with another guy just a day after she had ended things with her? Well, Sterling had technically kissed someone else not even an hour after, but that's just details. She couldn't let this cloud her mind, she couldn't lead him on. Luke is a sweet guy, she still cared for him, but not like that.

Obviously her mouth didn't agree with her thoughts.

"Yes."

\---  
a/n: i don't even know what this fic is but i couldn't get all these ideas out of my head so i decided to write them down


	2. Chapter 2

"What in mom's crazy twins name do you actually think you're doing?" Blair yelled at her as she entered her room. "You're going on a date with Luke?"

"Rumors spread fast," Sterling tried to joke, closing her eyes to avoid her sisters glare coming her way. "Uhm-"

"You were into April like two second ago."

Sterling shrugged her shoulders, not even knowing how to reply to this. How is she going to explain that the only reason why she said yes to the date was because April was going to be there too. She hated April, but yearned for the girl at the same time. She didn't want her to be on a date with someone else. Fuck that. "Well, I see it as more of a friends type of thing... Just friends hanging out..."

Blair raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're playing with serious fire here, Sterl. Why are you leading the poor guy on? He's pretty much like a puppy around you. Why would you kick a puppy when he's down?"

The blonde sighed because she felt horrible leading her ex-boyfriend on. She had originally planned on saying no to not lead him on, but her body sort of possessed her the second he asked and that's the only word that came out. "I'm gonna tell him that, you know, we're just friends..."

"Then why would you even agree to go on a date with him?"

"Uh," Sterling started, pursing her lips together. Now that was a really good question. 

"Unless there's another reason as to why you're going out with him..."

She wouldn't know, would she?

Did she just read her mind? Because if she did then she would stop thinking for the rest of her life to avoid Blair reading her thoughts. 

"No reason," the blonde quipped, shaking her head.

Blair squinted her eyes, looking like she was trying to go deep into her head to be able to read what was going through her head. 

Thank God the bell rang before she could interrogate her even further. Thank God for Luke right now. 

"Gotta go," the blonde sister shouted quickly, grabbing her purse with her before she sprinted down the stairs and opened up the door. "Why are you following me?" she was nervous now seeing as Blair ran after her to the door.

Luke was standing there with fucking flowers in his hands, a nervous look on his face. "H-hey, Sterling!" he handed her the flowers, shoving his hands into his pockets. "What's up Blair?" 

The brunette couldn't get the small laugh that escaped her lips. Her sister had really done it this time and she wouldn't even try to help her out of it. "Luke, you look great," she pointed to his outfit. He was looking like the same seventh grader going out for his first time that got dressed by his mom. 

"Thanks," he patted his jeans with a proud smile. "You look nice too, Sterling!" he added quickly, pointing to the pretty basic jeans and t-shirt she was wearing. "Uh, yeah, we gotta go 'cause Taylor and April are already on their way so we're kinda late."

There it was.

Sterling pursed her lips together when she felt Blair tense beside her and she could feel her eyes burning holes into the side of her face. "Really?" she nodded her head. "I guess we gotta go then," she laughed nervously. "Bye Blair," she said hastily as she pretty much ran towards Luke's car.

Blair shook her head in dismay. She couldn't believe how far this girl was willing to go. "Tell April I said hey," she said sarcastically before she closed the door.

-

As they finally reached the restaurant after the boy had countless times tried to talk about mended their relationship and Sterling having to try to change the subject over and over again, she couldn't wait to get out of the car.

"Hey," Luke said as they started walking towards the door. "I know you and April aren't exactly good friends or whatever as I said the other day," he started and she tensed up by just hearing the other girls name. "But I think today will definitely change that. You'll get to see how cool she is."

Sterling nodded her head slowly. God, her guilt was almost getting too much at this point. "Look," she stopped dead in her tracks and took a hold of his arm. "I just need to say this... Uh, about the other-

"There you finally are!"

Fuck.

Luke just shook his head. "Tell me later," he grinned at her before he took her hand in his and started dragging her towards the door where Taylor was waiting for them. "What's up," he high-fived the other guy before they followed him inside.

"Thank God you finally showed up... April is acting super weird and not interested at all, you gotta help me," he told both of them, mostly looking at Sterling hoping she would do some girl to girl bonding to break the ice a little bit.

She definitely had some experience with some girl to girl bonding, but definitely not in the way he would think.

"Did you try telling her about your guitar? She seemed to be pretty interested in that when I told her..."

Taylor nodded his head sadly, shrugging his shoulders. "I tried everything. Maybe she's just weird being alone so this will be a good surprise."

Wait, surprise?

"She doesn't know we're here?" the blonde asked, sounding panicked.

"Nah, I figured it would nice if things went south like they are now that she didn't know so this could possibly cheer her up."

Great. April didn't even know Sterling was going to be there. This was the worst thing that could possibly happen, as if she wasn't nervous enough to see the other girl.

When the smaller girl came into sight, Sterling felt like her breath got stuck in her throat because God... She looked so beautiful. She had her hair down and was wearing a black simple tank top and black jeans but the blonde had honestly never seen her look more beautiful. Well, actually- that day she had that doritos chip stuck in her hair... 

"Look who I bumped into!" Taylor said excitedly, hoping to lighten the mood a bit as he pointed to Luke and Sterling behind his shoulder.

April furrowed her brows, her whole body immediately tensing when her eyes met Sterlings. She didn't know what she had expected when he said that, but definitely not the girl she had just sort of ended things with showing up... On a date... With Luke.

"Great," the smaller girl said dryly, not even trying to hide the dismay she was experiencing. 

Luke and Sterling both looked at each other and the blonde shrugged her shoulders, acting like she definitely didn't know why the tension was so fucking loud right now. 

"Long time no see, April," Luke tried as he sat down into the booth across from Taylor, scooting all the way inside so Sterling could sit down next to him. "You disappeared pretty quick from lock-in the other day."

"Really? Didn't even notice," she replied coldly, looking around the room, anywhere but directly in front of her.

Luke cleared his throat, looking over at Taylor and nodded as he understood what he had been dealing with.

This was the April that Sterling had been dealing with since the sixth grade, constantly getting this attitude for that many years so it wasn't anything new to her. She had just gotten so used to the other April, the one who would smirk at her just to tease her - to let her know what she was thinking about, the one who would constantly text her and ask what she was doing, call her whenever she had the chance and the one who would look at her like she was the only girl in the entire world. She had only gotten a few days of that April, but she would take that one even for just a few minutes. 

Sterling felt a push in her shoulder and she looked over to see the boys urging her to talk to her and she sighed because she didn't know how to talk to this April. "Did you, uh, do the Spanish homework for tomorrow?" she asked casually, leaning her head down a little to try to meet April's gaze.

The smaller girl bit the inside of her cheek, having to stop herself from shooting a snarky comment her way. It was hard to shut it off when there was other people around. It was so much easier when it was just Sterling that was there. "Of course I did," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "I finished the homework we have been assigned for the rest of the week."

"Good for you," the blonde mumbled, tapping her fingers on the table. "Did you guys order already or?"

Taylor shook his head, glancing over at April. "No, uh, I'll go order. April, want do you want? You want pasta or something?"

April shrugged her shoulders, completely given up on this date from the second she got there.

"Just get a pepperoni pizza, extra sauce," Sterling offered, knowing that it was the only thing April pretty much ate that was of food at this restaurant. "We'll split it," she smiled at Taylor and moved over for Luke as he joined the other guy to go and order.

The smaller girl let a small smile play across her lips, trying to hide it by scratching her jaw to cover her mouth. "Thanks," she said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Don't mention it," Sterling whispered back, suddenly feeling the tension rise even further. 

The sassy angry tension now being gone and the unresolved both yearning tension being the one that was left. They both noticed it and they both wanted so desperately to talk about it, to be in each others arms again, but neither of them managed to put their damn egos aside to do so. Sterling felt like it was too much with the whole kidnapping, finding out she wasn't their parents real daughter, arguing with Blair, leading Luke on and now having to face April as well. 

April's dad was back and treating her horribly and on top of that she was terrified of the school, yet along her dad finding out about her sexuality now that two people knew about it. It was so much more safer with only her knowing about it, the risk of more people finding out was greater now than before and it stressed her out. She couldn't even read the damn Bible without her losing focus. She wanted to apologize so bad for hurting the only person she had felt something for in such a long time, the only person that had seen her for who she really was. She did what she knew best, to hurt them and then push them away. 

"I-"

"We-"

Both of them started talking at the same time, smiling at each other when they realized, but before they could get another word out then the boys returned with the food.

Sterling could seriously punch them right about now because she was jumping for it, ready to talk to the girl she so desperately wanted, but got cut off. Now it was going to take her at least a few more days to work up the courage again.

"I just got you a Sprite," Taylor tried, handing April her drink.

Wrong move idiot, the blonde girl thought while shaking her head. April hated Sprite with a passion.

"You got me a Pepsi Max?" she asked Luke quietly and he nodded his head. "Thanks," she patted his arm. "That's such a weird statue," she pointed out, pointing towards the corner of the restaurant before she swiftly swapped drinks with the other girl.

"It's just a picture..." Taylor answered confused, looking back at the girl.

"No, I see it," Luke nodded his head, turning his head to study it further. He was honestly the sweetest most dumb person she had ever met, it sucked that she had to break his heart yet again. "Yeah, definitely weird."

Sterling smiled awkwardly at Taylor before she met April's gaze, biting her bottom lip when she mouthed her a quick 'thank you' before she started eating her slice of pizza. 

-

"So, what now?" Taylor asked as they walked around the locale, he confidently wrapped his arm around April's shoulder, missing the way the smaller girl's body tensed in his arms.

Sterling frowned but felt just as bad when Luke did the same thing, placing his hand on her lower back and pulled her into his side. 

"Pool," April blurted out quickly, shuffling her way out of Taylor's grip and looked behind her to meet Sterling's gaze, trying to tell her to hurry up behind her. 

The blonde wiggled out of Luke's grip and shot past Taylor, grabbing the other stick that wasn't taken. "Uh," she looked over at April who was shuffling on her feet awkwardly. "There were only two sticks so I guess you two could uh, play ping pong or something..." she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"Or..." Taylor started, taking a few steps closer to the pool table which for some reason made April take a step backwards, sort of standing behind Sterling for some protection. "April and I could play pool and you and Luke could play something else?"

Luke nodded his head, bumping fists with the other girl for solving their 'problem' about wanting to spend more time with the girls. 

"But I really wanna play pool," Sterling shot in, feeling a little protective over April as she was clearly uncomfortable in Taylor's presence. "And I know April has been dying to play as well so..."

"How do you know? You don't even like each other?" Luke questioned confused, definitely looking a little hurt that his ex didn't want to spend more time with him alone.

"I just do," she answered unsurely, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore and just walk away. 

Luke and Taylor both looked back and forth from each other to Sterling, to April hiding behind Sterling and to each other again before they both sighed. "I guess we'll see each other soon then," Taylor frowned, not afraid to show how upset he was before Luke pulled him away to the other room.

Sterling let out the breath she had been holding, her body immediately heating up when she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you," April said sweetly, using a much nicer tone to her for the first time tonight. "Taylor was really starting to creep me out," she almost got chills by just saying his name. 

"That's the 'being a lesbian' for you," she made sure to whisper out the word lesbian and took a step to the side, watching as April lined up the balls. "Why did you even agree to go on a date with him?"

"Why did you go on a date with Luke?"

"I am not the lesbian one," she defended.

April let out a huff before she brought her stick back, taking a hold of it with her other hand before she brought it forward, knocking the balls everywhere where a couple of solid balls fell down in the pockets. "I don't know. I don't know why I'm doing a lot of things recently," she admitted. She leaned forward and lined up her next shot, knocking down another ball.

"Uh, what the heck? Do you like have a pool table at home or something?" Sterling broke out, falling out of the conversation as she watched April bring down another ball in the right pocket, turning around with a smirk on her face. "Do you regret- never mind," she shook her head, not even wanting the answer to the question.

The smaller girl pursed her lips together. "Yes, we have a pool table at home," she decided to answer the first question as she lined up yet another shot, but this time her concentration was not on point because of Sterling's almost question so her timing failed and she missed. "Dang," she whispered, pouting a little. 

"It's my turn?" Sterling asked, swinging her stick in her hands with a grin.

April chuckled a little, taking a hold of the other girls hands to keep them steady. "Keep the stick on the table."

The taller girl grimaced at her before she walked past April, making sure to poke her stick into the other girl's side before she lined up a shot. She kept the weirdest hold ever on the stick and just pushed it forward, even missing the damn table.

"Oh my god," April snorted, shaking her head.

"I think there might be something wrong with it," Sterling blushed and looked down at the stick.

"I think you're the problem. Here, I'll show you," she chuckled, walking around the table until she was standing behind Sterling. Sterling felt her heartbeat starting to quicken when she felt April press behind her and leaned a little down so the other girl could look over her shoulder.

Sterling took a deep breath, feeling like she was about to pass out right there and then. April took a hold of the other girls hands, positioning them on the stick like she wanted them to before she placed her hands over them. "So, the trick is in this hand," she spoke, her hot breath hitting Sterling's ear. She glided her hand on the hand that was on the back of the stick. "This hand does the whole shot," she whispered.

The blonde girl gulped and nodded her head, feeling like her whole body was in a fucking oven at this point. She brought the stick forward with force, getting one of the striped balls into the top left pocket. "Holy- I did it!" she shouted excitedly, turning around in April's arms. "I actually did it!"

April couldn't help but to grin by how cute she looked. She looked so damn proud of herself right now. She didn't have a chance to think before the other girl had wrapped her up in a hug and she closed her eyes, having missed the feeling of the other girl so badly. She placed her hands on her hips shakily, trying to savor it as much as she could. "I don't regret it," she whispered into the blonde girls ear before she pulled back and took a few steps back. "I regret pushing you away," she added honestly.

Sterling blinked a few times because did April fucking Stevens just admit that she didn't regret them happening? That she sort of still wanted her in her life? Wait, what was really going on right now?

"When I heard you kissed Luke... I finally understood how you felt when you watched me with him at the lock-in," she continued, not knowing where all of this was coming from. "I am not one to admit things and you know this but I-"

"I totally beat your damn ass!"

The boys.

Luke came back with a big ass grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around Sterling's shoulder, kissing her cheek.

Sterling closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look on April's face when it happened because she could only picture it looked just like hers at the damn lock-in. 

"No, you didn't," Taylor laughed, shaking his head before standing next to April who all of the sudden changed her attitude and didn't mind him standing so close to her anymore.

The blonde cursed to herself because she knew she was doing it out of spite and she hated how the boys just had to come and interrupt when they were almost there.

"I think we should go now," April spoke up, looking over at Taylor with a curious expression on her face and Sterling wanted to throw up there and then. She knew nothing would ever happen but just the thought of it was enough to make her sick.

"Yeah, I was just about to say the same thing," Luke wiggled his eyebrows at Sterling and she grimaced in return. 

"No, I'm actually not feeling well," Sterling quipped. "Can you just take me home?" she didn't give him a chance to respond as she made her way past April and Taylor, her shoulder hitting hers was enough to send shivers down her spine.

April brought her hand up to rub her temples, not knowing why she did what she did. It just hit something in her when Luke kissed her cheek, she just couldn't help it. 

She wanted to be the one who kissed her cheek.

-


	3. Chapter 3

"So..." Luke flirted as he parked his car in Sterling's driveway. "Tonight was something."

A big grin was plastered all over his face and she could tell that he definitely wanted something out of this night. She didn't know what was going through his head, but she was pretty sure she had not given him any signs that they were back on track. 

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "April is nice, at times that is," she added, trying to not sound suspicious. 

Luke hummed in agreement. "Yeah, I definitely would have preferred if it was just the two of us though. It was weird having two others there... We didn't get to spend as much time together."

Sterling could only thank the Lord that they hadn't been alone together, she probably wouldn't have been able to survive that. She had been with the guy for 6 years, but only because he was the safe choice. If she would have known how someone like April could make her feel then she definitely wouldn't have repeated those 6 years again. 

Luke was an amazing guy and she was positive that she was going to make a girl incredibly happy one day, it just wasn't her. She wanted to explore other things, well not other things. Only one other person; April.

The blonde girl didn't think she would have to 'break off' things with Luke twice, but here they were. "Luke..." she started, feeling her throat starting to close. It didn't make it hurt any less because she could tell how happy he was and how much she cared. It broke her heart. "We need to talk."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Well," she leaned her head back against the headrest, sighing a little. "I never should have agreed to go on this date with you," she started, feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I shouldn't have kissed you Friday night either. I was just upset and hurt and you were there for me so-"

Luke furrowed his brows. "Wait, I thought we were good? Where's- I thought we got back together again sort of on Friday?"

Sterling closed her eyes, she didn't know how to explain it. "My feelings haven't changed from when we broke up," she explained, not daring to meet his eyes. "I still want to try out new things, that hasn't changed."

The boy was confused as hell and not without a reason. Sterling had broken up with him a few weeks ago and then had suddenly kissed him a few days ago, agreed to go on a date with him and now telling him that there was nothing going on between them anymore. "Oh," he mumbled, feeling like he had been stabbed in the stomach once again. 

"I'm so sorry, Luke," she sighed, covering her face with her hands. "I-"

"I actually don't get it," he shook his head, turning to face the other girl. He was kinda mad that he had led her on like that, knowing how much he wanted his girl back. "You kissed me for what? What was this date even about?"

Sterling held her breath when he started raising her voice. She had never heard him this upset before and he didn't stop either, he just kept on rambling and rambling. "I-"

"No, I mean it... How could you, after 6 years? Just use me for what?"

The blonde felt herself panicking, not even being able to get a single word in. "Luke, it-"

"Is there someone else?" he asked at the end of his long ass ramble. "There is, isn't there?"

"N-no, no," she shook her head furiously and in reality she wasn't lying because right now there wasn't another person. Sure, she wish there was another, but her luck hadn't been on her side lately. "There's no-"

"Is it Taylor?" he narrowed his eyes.

Sterling rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not into Taylor."

One could pretty much see the wheels turning in Luke's head and she was stressing out more and more. 

"I knew it," he deadpanned and Sterling froze in the seat. Did he knew? "I thought I noticed some tension earlier and it just makes sense now."

He definitely couldn't know, could he?

No way.

Fuck, Sterling felt like she was about to pass out. 

"Taylor was eyeing you the whole fucking night and that was the reason you seemed to weird around April," he nodded, all making sense to him now. "Because she was with the guy you wanted."

What a fucking idiot, she thought to herself.

The blonde sighed, shaking her head. "No, Luke... I'm-"

"Then who?" he pretty much shouted at her and she was so taken back by him. He had never even raised his voice at her.

"April," she whispered, not even realizing that it left her mouth before it did. She immediately covered her mouth, her eyes shutting as she could only imagine what he was thinking now.

Luke furrowed his brows, the anger he was feeling turning into confusion. What did she mean 'April'? It couldn't mean what he thought it meant. "April?" he asked, his eyes softening when he noticed the small tear running down his ex-girlfriends cheek. "Hey, don't cry," he reached over and wiped it away with his thumb.

Sterling was struggling to breathe at the moment. April had freaked out when she found out that Blair knew, just imagine how she would react about Luke now knowing. Fuck, she did not want to feel the wrath of the smaller girl once more. "It's comp-complicated," she tried to talk calmly, but the tears just kept coming down her cheeks. "Please don't tell," she begged, finally meeting his eyes.

The boy sighed a little, giving the other girl a sad smile. "Hey, Sterling..." he touched her arm, stroking it lightly. "I've known you for pretty much all of my life. I would never do anything to hurt you or put you in any harm, you know?" 

He was overwhelmed if he was going to be honest. He never pictured Sterling being with another girl? He had never met another girl that was into girls in that way... He didn't know how it worked either. "April..." he said to himself. "But... Wait, so did I put you off guys?" he joked a little, but was also kind of serious. 

Sterling didn't know how she got so lucky... Luke was being such a sweetheart about it and she didn't understand why. She had just used him, hurt him and told him that she was sort of/ had been involved with the other girl he was going to go after. "Why are you being so nice about this?" she asked honestly, looking down at his hand that was still stroking her arm. 

Luke smiled a little, bringing his hand up to tilt her head upwards so their eyes could meet. "All that matters to me is your happiness, Sterling. If you happiness lays with another person, I mean... Another girl? Yeah, then that's cool with me," he answered honestly, pushing his own feelings to the side. "I mean, it is a bit weird to me... But, I'm sure I'll get used to it, you know?"

She didn't deserve someone like him in her life. "Luke," she sighed, taking a hold of his hand. "You deserve someone that'a gonna put you first in every way possible. God, I'm praying that someone like that comes into your life soon."

That definitely made the other girl smile like a cheeseball again. "I hope so too, but I'm not in a rush," he brought his hand up to brush a stray of hair behind her ear. "Seriously though, You and April... How did that happen?"

Sterling couldn't help but to break out into a little small. She took a little breath, making sure he was okay with it before she started telling the story. She did not include the part where she came for the first time thinking about April though... She wasn't gonna take that away from him. "But, uh, she wasn't ready to come out and I understand that now... So, she broke it off with me."

"She's an idiot if she doesn't wanna be with you," he said after staying quiet for a few minutes. 

"Hey, I know it's a lot to ask... Could you stay quiet about this, even to April if you talk to her? She'll freak if she finds out. It's better if I tell her," she was nervous even asking this because he was already being so nice to her. 

"As long as you're gonna be my personal wingwoman from now on," he smirked, reaching his hand out for a high-five.

Sterling chuckled, high-fiving him in return. "Sure thing. Thank you," she said sweetly, giving him another smile before she walked into the house. 

-

"What a day," Sterling sighed as she fell into her bed, covering her face with a pillow.

What she didn't notice was Blair slowly creeping up on her, leaning against the doorway. "So, how was it with April?"

"Blair, I'm not in the mood to argue right now-"

"I'm not trying to argue with you Sterl," she sighed, walking over to the bed. "Believe it or not, it was actually a genuine question."

"I told Luke."

The brunette furrowed her brows, unsure if she heard correctly. "Sorry I think I gotta get my ears checked because I thought I just heard you telling me that you told Luke?"

Sterling groaned loudly into the pillow before she threw it across the room. "She's gonna kill me," she said seriously, nodding her head. "She's absolutely gonna fucking kill me."

Blair rolled her eyes at how dramatic her sister was being. "Don't be dramatic. She might just stab you a couple of times, but not enough to kill you," she joked, but decided that it might not have been the best way to do it when Sterling looked fucking terrified. "Seriously though, what happened and how the hell did you manage to spill the beans to Luke?"

"He kept on pushing and pushing about there being someone else because I said I wasn't into him and he was getting so angry so it just sort of came out..." she mumbled. "I didn't even realize what I said before it happened... He was surprisingly so supportive though, he was being so cute about it. He almost promised not to tell, but you never know with Luke so I gotta tell April before he blurts it out..."

"So, does that mean that you and April are back on track or?"

Sterling grimaced and shook her head. It seemed so for just a second while they were playing pool, but it all just went so badly when the boys came back. April went back into her shell again and it's just all a mess. "Definitely not."

Blair fell down next to the blonde and opened her arms, signalizing for her sister to cuddle up into her, which she did immediately. She hated seeing Sterling like this, she didn't deserve it... Especially not after the weekend she had just had. She was upset with April for hurting her sister and she knew that if the smaller girl was just told what had happened then she would feel terrible and that's exactly what Blair wanted. "It's all gonna be okay," she whispered into her hair, giving it a light kiss. 

Sterling sighed, feeling everything just come out at once as she broke down, tears just running all over her sister's shirt. "Sorry," she sobbed, clutching onto the other girl for dear life. 

Everything was just hitting her all at once.

The kidnapping, her parents not being her parents, her sister not being her sister, Luke and her being finished for good after tonight, April clearly not wanting them to be an item anymore, regardless if she missed her or not. 

She just needed a break. 

\-----  
a/n: a bit short filler chapter sorry about thatt


	4. Chapter 4

"You good? You need anything else?" 

Sterling shook her head, pulling the covers up further to tuck it under her cheek. "No, thank you," she whispered, barely loud enough for Blair to even hear her.

Blair's heart broke by the sight of seeing her sister like that. She had woken up to a bunch of whimpering and light cries coming from Sterling's room and had to stay up half the night to calm her down. She hated that there was so much going on in the other girl's mind that she couldn't help her take care of. "Okay," she nodded understandingly. "Text me if you need me. I love you, Sterl."

The blonde girl smiled sadly at her, barely able to keep her eyes open because of how tired she was. "Love you," she mumbled, already drifting off.

Sterling didn't know what it was, but something last night just made it snap for her. She couldn't control her emotions anymore. She woke up frantically after a bunch of nightmares had been running through her mind all night. What if Dana hadn't been caught? What if Blair and Bowser wouldn't have made it in time? Everything was becoming too much and in all honesty then all she could think about was seeing April's smile or just hearing her laugh. It would make everything so much better, she just knew it. 

Blair nodded weakly, she hated this. She needed to get herself together though, otherwise she would have probably crashed her fucking car on the way to school.

Once she pulled into the parking lot at school, she felt her emotions take overhand. She was fucking pissed.

Her twin was not doing okay and she couldn't take it out on Dana because she was in jail so there was only one person left that she could take it out on.

She stormed out of her car, her eyes scanning every person that walked past her. "Hurt my sister and I'll hurt you twice as much," she mumbled to herself as she walked into the school. 

She knew exactly where to look.

"Obviously," she thought to herself as her body was working on auto-pilot at the moment.

Blair stormed right into Fellowship, her eyes landing directly at the girl she had been searching all over school for. "April," she pretty much growled at her, forgetting that Hannah B and Ezekiel were also in the room. 

April turned around surprised, her body going straight into panic mode when she saw the brunette this mad. That couldn't be good. "Leave," she told her two friends immediately, pointing to the door.

"But we-"

"Did I ask?" she challenged, still pointing to the door.

Hannah B and Ezekiel bowed their heads like she was a fucking queen they praised, not daring to do anything else. They quietly, but quickly left the room and closed the door behind them. 

"What a pleasant surprise," April said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. "To what do I owe this pleasure of you interrupting me working on my project?"

Blair chuckled bitterly. The nerve on this fucking girl. "Sterling," she said, taking a few steps towards the smaller girl. She cornered her against the desk behind her. "How do you actually sleep at night?"

"Peacefully, I suppose."

The taller brunette rolled her eyes, annoyed by the attitude the other girl was giving her. "You have no idea, do you?"

April shrugged her shoulders. Her pulse was quickening just by hearing Sterling's name, but she had to keep her cool. She had too much pride to let Blair see how soft she was for the blonde girl. God, she was so incredibly soft for the blonde girl as well. "I have other things to worry about," she said simply. "So, if you're not gonna bring anything interesting to the table then I actually have-"

"Sterling was kidnapped," Blair cut her off, turning after the smaller girl who had now made her way towards the couch. "My mom has got a crazy twin apparently who kidnapped Sterling the night of the lock-in. It didn't seem like it affected her because she kept so quiet about it, but last night she kept on crying and having panic attacks because of it."

Blair had no idea why she told April everything, but she needed to get it off her chest. She needed the other girl to know how badly Sterling was doing so she could get her shit together and be there for the girl she obviously wanted. 

April opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when nothing came out. Sterling had gotten kidnapped? The same night she had broken things off with her. Fuck. If she hadn't broken up with her then maybe she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped... Shit... It was her fault.

"I know you like to display you being emotionless or whatever," the older sister said, waving her hand towards the smaller girl. "But I know you care about my sister but right now you're hurting her. You either need to step up and be there for her or stay away. You can't do both," she said seriously. "I know you'll do the right thing."

April closed her eyes, letting out a loud groan after Blair had left and closed the door behind her. "I'm such a fucking idiot," she blurted out, covering her mouth. "Pardon my language," she said as she looked upwards, remembering where she was. 

She wanted Sterling, she knew she did.

She didn't deserve her though.

She had promised her that she was going to be there for her, but in the end; she kept on being a coward and let her down. 

-

The rest of the day had just been a mess for April. She couldn't even focus in any of her classes. She just thought about Sterling and how she should be there for her. 

She had texted Sterling a few times, asking her if she was okay, if she needed anything or if she even just wanted her to call her.

No reply.

Luke had also avoided her the whole day and barely been able to look at her, which was kind of weird. He always had one dumb comment or some other irritating joke to tell her everyday, but today it was like he was avoiding her. 

"Are you going home now?" April asked as she caught up with Blair their last period.

Blair shook her head. "No, Bowser called and nee- uh, he wants me at the yoghurt place for an extra shift," she corrected herself, almost slipping up about hunting down another skip with Bowser. "Why?"

April shrugged her shoulders, but decided to just let the act go. "I'm just gonna go see her," she said, feeling a little embarrassed that she didn't reply with a snarky comment for once. "Is that a problem?" she just couldn't help herself. There needed to be at least a little attitude in her voice when she spoke to the older sister.

"Great, but if you break her heart one more time..." she threatened, holding her finger up. "I will seriously harm you."

The smaller girl looked around the parking lot to make sure no one was hearing their conversation. "Don't threaten me again, Wesley," she snarked, turning on her heel and walked towards her car. Thankfully, she had driven herself today and not ridden along with Hannah B. It would be kind of awkward explaining why she was going over to the Wesley's without them getting suspicious. 

She ignored the looks she got from her two friends, probably wondering on why she was so quick to leave the school when she always stayed back to make sure she was on top of everything. 

That was the last thing on her mind right now. The only ting that mattered was right now was making sure that Sterling wouldn't kick her out of the house the second she arrived. 

Once she pulled up into the driveway she was relieved to see that it was empty, meaning that she was alone in the house and didn't have to worry about small talking with anyone else than the girl she was the most worried about seeing. 

She tried texting her one more time to ask if she was okay. If she didn't reply to her seventh message, she would seriously start to get a little worried. "Come on," she whispered, looking down at her phone in anticipation. 

After waiting five long minutes then she decided to just fuck it and exit her car. She slowly made her way towards the door, contemplating on whether she should just walk in or ring the doorbell. She'll just ring the doorbell first, she thought to herself. No answer. Fine. Maybe just walk right in then.

"Hello?" she called out into the empty house, well nearly empty. 

Taking a small breath, she took off her shoes and started walking upstairs. Once she located Sterling's room then she cracked it open, poking her head inside.

Sterling was laying on her side with the covers tucked right underneath her chin. Her eyes were swollen and she was red beneath her eyes, meaning she had been rubbing her eyes a lot.

The sight alone almost broke her heart.

Letting out a small sigh then she slowly made her way over to the bed. She squatted down next to the bed and brought her fingers forward, lightly running them up and down her chin. She didn't want to startle the poor girl either. 

The blonde let out a small hum, her nose twitching a little. 

April smiled slightly at how cute she was. God, her heart could barely take it. "Hey," she whispered softly as the blonde girl's eyes started fluttering open.

Sterling's eyes suddenly opened fully, blinking rapidly. She was unsure if she was dreaming or if April was actually right in front of her right now. "April?" she whispered hoarsely.

The smaller girl nodded her head, cupping her cheek softly. "It's me," she said. "How are you?"

The blonde couldn't even believe her eyes. April was here. In her house. No, better yet... In her room. Wait, why was she here? "What- uh," she furrowed her brows, sitting up a little. "What are you doing here?" she was confused beyond belief. 

April quickly retreated her hand, almost as if she had been burnt. "Uh," she felt like it was almost a mistake coming here. Did she want her to leave? "I needed to make sure you were okay," she replied honestly, looking a little ashamed. 

Sterling leaned her head against the headboard, a small sad smile playing on her lips. She wanted to check up on her. "How-"

"Blair," she cut her off, knowing what the question was going to be. "She told me at school today and if I'm being completely honest then I could barely focus at school today. Every minute that passed was me being one step closer to see how you were doing."

The blonde felt her heart flutter at the other girls confession. God, she was falling for this girl and time had barely even passed. How was she going to feel in a month or two? "You're here," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "You're actually here."

April grinned widely, looking behind here before she sat down on the floor, taking in the sight that was Sterling. "She told me about, uh," she looked down at the floor, not wanting to trigger anything. "The kidnapping," she finished, slowly looking up to meet Sterling's eyes.

Sterling let out a small breath or air, closing her eyes a little. "Uh, yeah," she laughed quietly. "It's stupid," she downplayed it, shaking her head.

That made April react immediately and she stood up and without thinking, sat down in front of the other girl on the bed, taking her hands in her own. "Don't say that. Your feelings are valid and you're allowed to feel sad. It would be strange if this didn't affect you at all," she assured her, playing with her fingers.

Her feelings were valid, Sterling retold herself that in her head. "It just seems unreal," she shook her head, barely able to focus on the conversation as she looked down at April's fingers that were intertwining with her own. 

"You wanna tell me about it?"

Sterling thought about it for a second. How would she know that if she let the other girl in again then she wouldn't just get up and leave when things got hard again? 

But, when their eyes met once more... It was just impossible not to. 

"Can you- I mean, will you lay with me?"

April's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. She didn't know what will bring after today, but she didn't want to think about that. She just knew that right now Sterling needed her to be there for her, so she would be. "Scoot."

The other girl scooted over, opening up her blanket for April to get underneath it with her. She laid down and opened her arm, sighing contently as Sterling settled on her chest, her arm wrapping around her waist. 

"Okay, now you can tell me," she whispered against her hair as her fingers ran through it. 

-


	5. Chapter 5

April's eyes fluttered open suddenly, her eyes looking around the room confused. She had to think for a few seconds to remember where she was. Her eyes caught a few blonde strays tickling her nose and she scrunched it up. She didn't know when they fell asleep, but she just know that she hasn't relaxed this much in a while.

"Sterl," she whispered sweetly, brushing the hair away from her face. Good God, how could anyone be this beautiful even while they were sleeping? Now she's sort of glad they didn't sleep together at the lock-in because she wouldn't have been able to control her heart eyes if she had seen this sight then. 

"Sterling, we fell asleep," she tried again, pressing her lips softly against her forehead.

The blonde girl hummed at that point before she buried her face deeper into the other girl's shoulder. 

"Sterling," April giggled, lifting her hand up. "Come on."

"You're comfy," she whispered against her arm, lifting her head up so her face was buried into the other girls neck instead. "What time is it?"

The smaller girl looked around, looking for some sort of watch or just something to tell the time. How could she survive in this room without a watch? That's just insane. She was going to have to buy her one. Well, if they were a something after today that is. "Let me check," she answered, catching a glimpse of Sterling's phone and tapping it. "3:45, so not that bad. You've also gotten texts from both your mom and Blair."

The blonde let out a small groan, but it was the cutest groan that April had ever heard. She lifted herself up to grab her phone, first opening up the text from her mom.

Mom (3:15 pm):

We'll be home later tonight. We're sorting stuff out regarding Dana. There's money to order food on top of the fridge. Love you, honey. 

"Great," she mumbled to herself, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before she opened the text from her sister.

Blair (3:40 pm):

Bowser and I are out hunting a skip so I'm probably gonna be home late. I'm guessing April is over there now, unless she already left... Call me if she starts acting up and I'll come over there and beat her up. I love you, Sterl!

She chuckled a little at her sister's message, locking her phone before she remembered that April was in fact still there, laying underneath her now. "My parents are gonna be home late," she said, her eyes gliding over the smaller girls face. "And Blair said she was going to beat your ass if you 'started acting up', whatever that means."

April pretended to be shocked. "I'm amused Blair actually thinks she can beat me," she replied, sitting up a little and leaning her head against the headboard.

Sterling raised an eyebrow because if April only knew that they were actually bounty hunters then she would probably think differently. "Yeah? You think you can take Blair?"

The smaller girl grinned widely as she flexed her arm proudly, a small little bump showing on her biceps. "See this? I could take you as well."

"I don't think so," the blonde shook her head, giggling a little.

April was definitely not the type of person to turn down a challenge, definitely not against Sterling either seeing as she used to be her biggest competition. 

So, she raised an eyebrow in return before she attacked the taller girl, smirking when she heard a shriek escape her lips. She managed to flip her over on her back, straddling her hips and pinning her hands over her head. "Told you," she said proudly, squeezing her wrists teasingly.

Sterling was definitely taken back how strong the smaller girl was. She's almost positive that she could have taken the other girl had she been really into it and mad, but she was gonna let her think she could take her. She was more focused on how close they were right now. "Yeah, you definitely did," she whispered, feeling April let go of her wrists and instead place her hands on either side of her head.

April felt herself being in a trance as she studied Sterling's face. "Wow," she breathed, smiling softly as her cheeks turned a slight pink. "You're so beautiful."

The blonde girl covered her face with her hands, feeling very naked.

She quickly caught her hands and pinned them over her head again. "No, don't. You're too pretty for that," she chuckled, instead she took her hands and placed them on her own hips, making sure she kept them there before she started leaning further down. 

Sterling inhaled sharply as April inched closer to her and let her eyes flutter closed when she felt the other girl's breath on her lips, but it disappeared just as quick. 

"Sorry... I-"

"April," Sterling shot in, reaching her hands up to cup her cheeks and pull her back down towards her. "I know we don't know what's gonna happen between us yet, but just for today... Let's just be us," she pleaded, seeing the conflicted look on her face. "Please... I really just need to be distracted."

April wouldn't, no she couldn't say no to that, right? She wouldn't dare to say no to Sterling's small little pout and the way her lips looked so damn inviting either. They would stay in their little bubble for today, even though she knew it would hurt like hell tomorrow. 

She let out a hum, silently agreeing. 

Sterling didn't need to be told twice as she continued pulling the smaller girl's face towards her until their lips brushed together for a few seconds before she closed the distance between them. Her heart almost exploded of the feeling of her lips against hers again. If a body could burn up from a kiss then there was definitely a chance of that happening now. 

"Your parents?" April asked quietly against her lips as she had pulled a little away.

"I told you, they're gonna be home late."

"Right," April nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her self control in check for much longer. She had wanted Sterling, like really wanted Sterling since they were in the back of her truck. Sadly, they were interrupted by the blondes phone that kept on fucking ringing so they had to stop. 

Sterling giggled a little before she once again pressed her lips against April's. She couldn't believe how well their lips fit together. It was amazing. 

The smaller girl was the one who deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue against Sterling's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Tangling her hands into the other's messy ponytail, she opened her mouth, sighing contently as their tongues met.

April, being on the verge of losing all control by now, repositioned herself so she was laying in between the other girl's legs, smirking when she noticed Sterling bending her legs to give her better access.

The smaller girl's self control had gone completely out the fucking window when Sterling surprised her by tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. She slid her hand down Sterling's chest, ghosting over her bra-clad chest, noticing a shiver coming from the other girl. She slid her hand further down to the hem of her t-shirt, where she pushed it upwards, her hand following as it glided up her stomach.

Sterling gasped at the feeling of her warm hand on her stomach and wrapped her legs around her waist, her hands moving from her cheeks to her shoulders to hold her in place.

April shifted slightly, her thigh accidentally ending up pressing against the blonde's core. Sterling couldn't help the small moan that escaped against the other girl's lips this time, her cheeks turning bright red when April pulled back.

"That wasn't my fault," Sterling defended.

The smaller girl smirked, leaning down to press her lips against her jaw. "I can stop," she teased, about to move her thigh but wasn't surprised when she felt a hand on her thigh, pulling her back between her legs. 

She kept on peppering kisses from her jaw and down to her neck. Her neck looked so fucking inviting. She attached her lips to the soft skin there, shifting between sucking and biting, but made sure not to leave a mark. (At least not there).

Sterling felt April's hands move out from her shirt, trail down to her hips, over her hipbones, down to her thighs before they found their way to her backside. She gripped it firmly, earning herself a mixture of a gasp and a shriek from the blonde. "You're driving me crazy," she whispered, having to clutch the covers of her bed to hold herself back.

April smirked proudly as she pulled away from her collarbone, studying the small mark she had left there. "Good," she husked back as she started moving her thigh again, using the hand that was on her backside to pull her harder against her thigh. 

The taller girl closed her eyes tightly, her hands moving to the other girl so she could dig her nails into her shoulders. Her hips moved against April's thigh. "God April," she whispered in a moan, about to pass out from the pleasure she was feeling. 

April had lost control long time ago and the only thing that could stop her now was if someone was to pry her away from the other girl at this moment. She was like a drug to her and she needed her fix right now. She trailed her lips down to Sterling's chest, pulling her t-shirt further down to plant kisses along the valley of her breasts. 

As a fucking cue telling them to stop then April felt heard her phone go and she immediately pulled back, her pupils blown and her hair was wild. She looked down at Sterling to see her blushed cheeks and her lips swollen. Shit. She quickly got off Sterling and felt her heart drop when she saw 'Dad' flashing across the screen.

"I'll be right back," she said quickly before she accepted the call and exited the room, leaving a very frustrated Sterling laying in bed wondering what the fuck just happened. 

Sterling took the covers from beside her and pulled them over her face, letting out the quietest scream she could get out. She had no idea why she couldn't control herself around April so now she was laying there turned on beyond relief without knowing what was going to happen next. She would probably have to take care of her little problem herself later thinking about the other girl. 

April on the other hand was trying to focus on the conversation she was having with her dad, which turned out to be totally hard with her mind wandering to the girl in the other room. "I'm working on a project," she rushed out to stop him from asking multiple questions. "No, not with Hannah B. I'm at the Wesley's house," she knew her dad had been kind of interested in Sterling and Blair lately for whatever reason, but she assumed it was just because of him being curious. 

She tried to remember all of his questions, going from when she was gonna come home, to if both of the twins were there, if their parents were home and what the project was about. Why he kept on asking so many damn questions was confusing, but she knew better than to question her dad. "Yes, her parents are home," she lied, thinking it would make it at least a little bit better. "Her mom is making us dinner right now," she just kept on lying because she knew he would probably make her come home if he knew she was alone with Sterling. She glanced at her phone to check the time. 4:16 pm. "We have to finish this project tonight so I'm probably not gonna be home until maybe like 8 or something?" she asked unsurely, hoping he wouldn't flip out.

He didn't.

After she hung up, she made her way back to the bedroom, seeing Sterling laying on her phone. She could feel her body heating up by thinking of what they had done on that same bed only 10 minutes ago. 

"April?"

April blinked, not realizing she had been staring from the doorway for God knows how long. "Pardon," she giggled a little, letting her ponytail free seeing as her hair was already messed up. "My dad," she tried to get her mind to think about other things. "He asked about you again."

Sterling sat up immediately, her smile dropping. "What?"

The smaller girl raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why do you always look so nervous when I bring up my dad?"

The blonde pursed her lips together in thought. She knew she had to tell April at some point that she was the one along with Blair who took in her dad and that's why her dad was so interested in them. She had a feeling April wouldn't even look at her when she found out which made it a million times harder. "No reason," she shrugged her shoulders. "Dads just make me nervous," she decided on saying, mentally slapping herself for how stupid that sounded.

April furrowed her brows before she eventually nodded her head. She would agree, but probably not for the same reasons as her. "I can see that."

Sterling nodded her head, thankful that she didn't ask anything else from her. 

"So..."

April ran her fingers through her hair awkwardly. It wasn't that being with Sterling was awkward at all, it was more the fact that they both knew they needed to be talking about something. "So..." she laughed a little, her eyes falling down to Sterling's half-unbuttoned shirt before she quickly averted her eyes.

Sterling followed her eyes, smirking a little as she buttoned her shirt again. "I don't mind you looking, you know."

The smaller girl let out a nervous laugh, shifting on her feet as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, well, I don't trust myself around you," she admitted, biting her bottom lip.

The blonde girl could feel her heartbeat quicken, but decided she wouldn't tease the girl further. Besides, she was starting to get hungry and if she wasn't gonna eat anything up here then she definitely needed something real food. "Are you hungry?"

April could almost feel her stomach responding to Sterling's question, growling in response. She remembered that she had been too stressed to eat during lunch and she forgot to eat breakfast because she wanted to leave as soon as possible in the morning. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat."

-


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you eat that stuff?"

Sterling pouted a little as she looked down at the chicken nuggets she had just gotten out of the McDonals's bag. "You're literally just eating fries so you don't have a say in anything," she stated, pointing her finger at the smaller girl that was sitting on the counter eating literally just fries. 

April smiled a little, looking down at the fries she had in her hands. Honestly, fries were probably the only thing she could muster to digest right now because the thought of leaving and going back to them being apart was making her sick. "Firstly, I don't think I would have minded going vegetarian, but I won't because my body needs its protein. Secondly, I'm not that hungry. Thirdly, you're eating it with BBQ dip which makes me completely change my look on you right now."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, having to think twice about if April was joking or not. Still, to be completely sure then she slowly and discreetly pushed the dip away. It was her and Blair's favorite dip so she just assumed that everyone else liked it, but for April then she was willing to change her dip flavor. She was willing to do a lot of things for that girl. "Well, if you were to go vegetarian then I for instance would not be joining you on that journey. I will totally support you, but I'm not willing to let go off my love for meat."

"I wouldn't ask you to do something you didn't want to."

That came out much more differently then she had wished.

April inhaled sharply when she noticed the look on Sterling's face. It was obvious that the sentence hit a nerve and she wanted to punch herself for not thinking before she opened her damn mouth. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, you're right," Sterling nodded her head, placing her half eaten nugget down in the pack again. She wasn't gonna lie and say that it didn't hit a fine nerve, but she could tell by the look on April's face that she didn't mean it like that. But, she couldn't help that small voice in her head that told her that it was her fault, she had pushed the other girl away. "It's fine."

The smaller girl sighed with a slight (automatic) roll of her eyes before she jumped down from the counter and walked over to where Sterling was standing, on the other side of the counter. "Hey," she said softly, cupping her cheek to get her attention. "I was really just talking about being vegetarian, Sterl..."

Sterling chuckled a little, not being able to help the small tear that escaped her right eye.

April caught it with her thumb right away, her brows furrowing concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to pretend this didn't happen tomorrow?"

That question made the smaller girl freeze, her hand dropping from Sterling's cheek. She had dreaded this topic all day, knowing that it had to come sometime today. "It's just..." she wanted to tell her everything she wanted to hear. That she was going to hold her hand and claim her in front of everyone, come out to her dad and give him the good ole' middle finger and run away with her. "It's not that easy..."

"If you don't want to come out then that's fine. I'm not gonna force you to come out if you're not ready, but all I'm asking is that you don't treat me horribly at school tomorrow."

April bit her bottom lip, her eyes glued to the floor. She knew that if she stared into those blue eyes then she wouldn't be able to keep it together. She didn't know how to balance how she was at school and how she was with Sterling in private. How would people react if they suddenly started being nice to each other at school? Would they know?

"Do you really think their first thought if you're being nice to be is that you're a lesbian?"

"What if it is?"

Sterling rubbed her temples, clearly getting upset. Of course she wasn't going to pressure April into being openly together with her (again). "Then wouldn't they already be thinking that with Hannah B?"

April's jaw clenched and she took a step backwards. She could feel her walls slowly going back up, it was too scary for her. "She hasn't been sinning like you and besides people don't care about Hannah B," she spat defensively, not being able to control her words. She knew she was pushing her away again, but it was for the better.

The blonde felt numb as the words left April's mouth. The fucking nerve on that girl. "Great," she pushed herself off of the counter and walked away from the other girl. "You know what? I'm actually getting really tired right now so I think I'm gonna go back to sleep."

The smaller girl looked up at the ceiling, forcing the tears that wanted to come out in again. Stay strong, she told herself. She was doing this to save Sterling from more pain in the future. "I was thinking about leaving anyway," she said silently, not taking another look in Sterling's direction before she made her way towards the front door. "Bye, Sterl," she said once again before exiting the door.

Sterling finally let her tears flow, one by one they fell down her cheeks. She knew that it was just April being scared, but it didn't make it hurt any less. April was trying to push her away and as much as she didn't want it to happen then she was too tired. Too tired to fight for April once more. 

She returned to the counter and grabbed the chicken nuggets and the BBQ dip. "Nothing stopping me from eating this now," she mumbled to herself.

-

"Am I gonna have to kill somebody?"

Sterling glanced away from her phone to see her sister standing in the doorway, a small bruise underneath her eye. "What the- what happened to you?" she asked concerned, rising up from the bed to check out the small purple mark on her cheek. "How are you going to explain this to mom and dad?"

Blair swatted her hands away, frowning a little. "It hurts, don't touch it!"

"Sorry..."

"I'm just gonna say I hurt myself at practice," she shrugged.

Sterling shook her head. "You didn't have practice today."

"Mom doesn't know that. She only knows your schedule so I'm in the clear."

"Right," the blonde nodded. "What happened?"

Blair walked over to the mirror and checked the bruise out. "Bowser and I were after a skip, she got away but not before managing to throw her fucking shoe in my face."

Sterling hummed, looking in the mirror to study the bruise as well. "I can probably cover it if you want to," she assured her, squeezing her shoulder. "Was it a nice shoe though? I mean a face hitting worthy shoe?"

"It was a flip flop and definitely not Gucci."

"Bummer."

The brunette could only assume that things had gone south seeing as April wasn't there anymore and it sort of looked like her sister had been crying a little. "So, are we planing a wedding or a funeral?"

"Neither," Sterling replied quickly as she flopped down back in bed. "She's not ready and I'm done trying to fight for something that someone isn't ready for," she said honestly. "I really like her, like my whole body turns to jello and I get all giddy kind of like."

Blair grimaced and sat down on the edge of the bed. "First of all, that's gross. Secondly, I love that you're not putting yourself beneath somebody. Unless you're a bottom when it comes to that then that's all on you, but I'm assuming there's none of that happening at the moment."

"No, I don't think there's gonna be any of that for a good while."

Blair sighed and laid down next to Sterling on the pillow. "Maybe it just isn't the right time for you two right now. Besides, I want to see single Sterling in action; you haven't been single for 6 fucking years!"

Sterling threw her arm over her face, groaning into it. "I'm not gonna get into something else, Blair."

"You don't need to get into something else, you only need to let someone else get into you."

"You're being gross," she pushed her off towards the end of the bed. "Go and dirty text your boyfriend now. I wanna sleep."

Blair grinned in reply, kissing Sterling's cheek before she was off. "Call me if you need me. Well, actually don't call... Maybe just text."

"Disgusting."

-

Sterling was actually going back to school the next day, even though her parents wanted to her to stay home for a few more days. Being at home was just causing her to think so she didn't want to do cause herself any more pain by doing that. She would rather experience pain first hand by going to school and see April herself rather than think about her. 

"Ignore whatever she says to you," was the last thing Blair said before they got out of the car. The brunette had been sort of filled in more on what had happened and Sterling had kind of slipped that she almost came yesterday by just April's thigh and then how it went from that to April telling her she was embarrassed to be seen with her because she had 'sinned'. 

"Right on top of that," she answered, wrapping her arms around her chest. 

"Sterling!"

For once in a long time then she was happy to see this big dorky dude running her way. He had a big grin on his face as she pulled on the straps of his backpack. "You're back! Blair told me you weren't feeling well and I was gonna write you a song or whatever, but then I forgot where I left my guitar so I couldn't. Ever since I started golf again then I've just forgotten all about my music."

Sterling blinked as she tried to take in everything he said and she nodded with a smile. "That's a lovely thought Luke, thank you. I'm doing better but thank you for thinking of me."

He grinned at her, pointing his head towards the door. "I'll walk you to class?"

"I would love that," she smiled, leaving Blair as she was going to a different class. "See you next period."

"Love you," Blair called out, not lifting her head up from her phone.

Luke cleared his throat a little as they walked through the hallway. "So, Lorna sort of asked me out. No, I mean... I asked her out because she was- uh, we were- yeah... I asked her out," he said in final.

Sterling decided on nothing saying about Lorna and Franklin at the lock-in. He was gonna have to figure that out on her own. "That's good, Luke. I'm happy for you," she said honestly. She didn't think they would have a long lasting relationship, but at least he would probably get rid of some steam. 

"Yeah, I just figured I would tell you because... No reason, I guess," he laughed nervously. "Here we are."

"Thanks Luke," she squeezed his arm softly before she walked into History class. She was thankful for this class today. It was the only class she didn't have with either Luke, Blair og April.

-

After having gotten through two of her periods, one of them being alone and one of them being with Luke then she had the rest of the day with both April and Blair which sucked because then she would have to stay alert and make sure they didn't kill each other. Before Sterling killed her herself that is. 

First though... lunch.

"How's your day going?"

"Good so far," Sterling sighed as she sat down on the table next to her sister. "I haven't seen April yet today so couldn't be better right now."

Boy, she was definitely in for a surprise. 

Not even two minutes later then an angry little April came storming towards her. "Can I have a word?" she hissed through gritted teeth, eyes boring into Sterling's.

Shit, what had she done now?

She couldn't remember doing anything.

Blair scoffed. "Maybe if you use a nicer tone."

"Sorry, can't remember even acknowledging you so why are you speaking?"

The brunette stood up, her fist clenched.

"Stop," Sterling rolled her eyes, stopping this because she knew how ugly it could get. She grabbed Blair and pulled her back down. "What do you want?"

April raised an eyebrow at the other girl's tone. She didn't remembering ordering that this morning. "A word," she repeated, shooting Blair an ugly look before she started walking and expected the blonde to follow after her.

"Behave yourself," she warned her sister before she stood up and did what she was told, followed after the girl that she was sure was gonna rip her fucking head off.

In the middle of the crowded hallway then she managed to lose sight of the smaller girl, looking around her. "Where did she- ah!" she shrieked when she felt herself being pulled into a room. The janitors closet. This definitely brought back memories and not the ones she wanted to remember. 

"You told Luke?!"

Shit.

There it was.

She had totally fucking forgotten that she had told Luke... She was gonna tell her yesterday, but things just went so wrong. 

"Oh..."

"What 'oh'?!"

Sterling shifted on her feet nervously. "I... Uh, I didn't mean to..."

April was pissed, she was fucking pissed. Sterling had managed to tell her ex-boyfriend her biggest secret. "How could you? After I've told you so many times that I don't want it to come out then you just go ahead and don't think that applies to your boyfriend?"

Sterling crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "He's not my boyfriend," she answered quickly. "Besides, he promised not to tell anyone... He's also very suppor-"

"I couldn't give two fucks whether he's supportive or not, Sterling! The whole school is gonna know now..."

"No, I can promise you he won't tell.."

She did feel a little bad even though she was mad at April. She had promised she wouldn't tell anyone and then she did. 

April shook her head, looking like she was gonna fucking explode. "For your own sake then you better pray he won't tell anyone. You don't want to know what I'll do if he does."

Sterling furrowed her brows, the anger she felt last night catching up to her when she was face to face with the girl. "Do you think I'm scared of you, April?"

"You should be."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this," she mumbled, about to turn around when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back.

April needed to release her anger somewhere. She hastily grabbed Sterling's wrist and pulled her back before turning her around and pinning her against the wall. She crashed their lips together, her hands moving to tangle in her hair to keep her in place as their lips moved together. 

Sterling's eyes widened, but it didn't take her more than two seconds before she closed them and returned the kiss. She was too weak for this girl. No matter how pissed she was at her then she got her good. 

"I'm still mad at you," April mumbled against her lips, letting Sterling take control as she turned them around and this time had her pinned against the wall.

"Same," Sterling hissed as she felt the smaller girl's lips attack the skin on her neck.

-


	7. Chapter 7

The bell ringing signalizing that lunch was over and third period was starting was what broke them apart.

Sterling felt April's hands push her backwards as she struggled to catch her breath. She didn't know how long they had been in there, but all she knew was that lunch had just started when she was pulled in here and now lunch was over. 

April was shocked. She didn't know what came over her and to be honest then she felt like the horny teenagers she always watched in her Netflix series. She wanted to pounce on the girl, to claim her and mark her as hers. At the same time she wanted to punch the girl for outing her even if it was just to Luke. She didn't trust that boy to keep his mouth shut for anything or anyone. 

"We have Spanish," the blonde broke the silence, but before she could get an answer then the smaller girl was already out of there. "Am I crazy for doing this?" she whispered to herself, slapping herself on the forehead before she checked if the coast was clear and also left the janitor closet.

April tried focusing, but her mind kept on rewinding back to right before lunch.

-

She was just standing by her locker, getting rid of the books from her last period. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and yell, but being at school then all she could do was to put on her best April Stevens in front of everyone. Yesterday started from going horrible to being better once she thought things with Sterling was going a little better to shit again when she felt herself being pressured once more. She knew she was in the wrong as well for saying what she said, but what did she expect? Sterling knew how she reacted whenever she was cornered. 

"Hey, April!"

The brunette sighed when she recognized the voice from behind her. April just wasn't in the mood for small-talk today. "Good morning, Luke," she said as she closed her locker to look at the boy. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The boy grinned in return, grabbing backpack straps. "Uh, so listen... I know things are sort of awkward with us two flirting and then you seeing me with Sterling not long after, but I just don't want things to be awkward between us."

April nodded in confusion. "Right," she replied. "I appreciate you coming here to clear that up," and turned to walk away when suddenly the boy appeared in front of her again. She glanced up to meet his eyes, raising her eyebrows. "Yes?"

He leaned in a bit closer to her, lowering his voice. "Just know, I'm going to stay clear of Sterling. She told me about the two of you and you totally got my support and I won-"

"Are you having a stroke?" she hissed quietly, looking around her. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about right now, but you definitely don't sound right."

How the hell did this happen? April was freaking out on the inside. 

"I promise I won't tell," he added, placing his hand on her arm.

April ripped out of his grip, giving him a death glare. "Because there is nothing to tell. I am definitely not who or what you say I am so Sterling must being having some sort of delusions," she spat before she stormed off.

She needed to fucking find Sterling, right fucking now. 

-

Spanish class...

Sterling took her assigned seat behind April and in front of Blair, still trying to calm her breathing after their heated make-out session. If arguing with April would get her to drag her into the janitor closet then she would argue with her all day honestly. She was not going to chase her anymore though, she was done with that. Besides, she was still hurt by the other girl's comment. 

"Hey, psst!"

The blonde turned around to see Blair looking at her like a question mark. "Yeah?"

"What do you mean 'yeah'?" she questioned, nodding her head in April's direction. "What did queen of the bitches want?"

"Maybe you should practice your art of whispering, Wesley," April scoffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

Blair mimicked her tone. "It's not like it's a secret, Stevens."

April chuckled confidently, glancing over her shoulder to meet Sterling's eyes and Sterling could still see how dialed her pupils were, the faint pink blush in her cheeks. 

"Sterling!"

The blonde was brought out of her little trance and turned back around to her twin. She turned on her twin telepathy to make sure that the smaller girl didn't hear this. 

"Luke spilled to April that he knows about us."

"Oh my god, did she freak?"

"I'm pretty sure if she was able to rip my head off, she would."

"You were gone the whole lunch... Was she just shouting at you for all that time?"

"Yeah... Something like that."

Sterling ended the conversation there and then, not wanting Blair to ask any further questions about where and what and who she was doing at lunch. 

The smaller girl didn't feel like being nice today. So when the two sisters kept on whispering back and forth to each other for the next ten minutes then she felt herself getting more and more worked up. "Pardon to interrupt tea time ladies, but someone actually has a chance of getting into a good college and is trying to pay attention so kindly shut up."

"Make me," Sterling challenged with a shrug of her shoulders, earning a gasped laugh from her twin.

April clenched her jaw, knowing exactly what the blonde was doing. She flashed her a smug smile before she turned back around, feeling panic erupt in her body. She hated not being in power. 

When class was finished April was out of there in no time, making her way to Fellowship to meet up with Hannah B and Ezekiel. That was one way to restore the feeling of being in power. 

Sterling on the other hand pretty much ambushed Luke in the hallway, the sound of him slamming against the lockers filling the entire room. 

Luke's eyes widened, giving people around him a reassuring smile and telling them that it was okay as they kept on staring at the scene. "Sterling, what are you doing?"

"You fucking told her?" she whisper-yelled at him, digging her finger into his chest. "You're lucky she didn't have a knife with her otherwise you would be planning a funeral!"

The boy held his hands up in defense, knowing he had royally fucked up. "It just kind of slipped," he defended himself. "I was coming to clear things up between us because it felt awkward after the lock-in and I was going to tell her about Lorna too, but then it just slipped out... I didn't want her to think I was going to be int he way."

Sterling groaned, poking him once more in the chest. "If you as much as even think about it one more time then you're pretty much signing my death certificate so zip it, Luke," she hissed at him before she turned on her heel and stormed off.

Walking into Fellowship then she immediately met April's eyes and she could have sworn that she saw her pupils dilate for a second there. 

"Now that everyone is here," April said excitedly as she stood up, clapping her hands together. "Let's start with a prayer."

Sterling couldn't take her eyes off the smaller girl. She could only picture her lips on her soft creamy neck, the way her breathing got heavier, her small whimpers when her hands would wander over her body. She was thankful for once that April was rambling on about something because that allowed her to continue shamelessly staring at her. She was still sort of angry at the girl for what she said, but she figured it was easier to get her anger out in other ways. It definitely helped earlier.

A nudge in her shoulder from Hannah B made her realize that class was over. How could class be over? It had literally just started. She clapped along with the others, seeing April looking smugly at her before she told everyone that they were dismissed. She had totally just caught her staring at her, right?

Sterling once again was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize it was only her, April, Hannah B and Ezekiel left in the room. She quickly got up and started packing her bag up.

April bit her bottom lip, halfway out the door. "Actually, I have to look over something real quick. I'll meet you by the car."

Hannah and Ezekiel looked at each other, but knew better then to ask whenever April said something so they just nodded politely and walked down the hall.

April was pissed, God she was beyond pissed... But she had figured out a better way to blow off her steam without having to power it out at the gym. 

Whenever they were out of sight then the smaller girl turned around and let her eyes roam over Sterling, not caring that her eyes might have stayed a little longer while appreciating her legs. "Did you enjoy Fellowship today?"

Sterling, who had been pretending to pack her bag for about five minutes now finally dropped her bag on the couch and looked up to where the angelic voice was coming from. "Yeah, I thought it was interesting," she replied, gulping a little as the smaller girl walked towards her. "Admirable even," she added.

April smirked, knowing she definitely wasn't talking about class. "What was your favorite part?"

The blonde slid her hands around April's waist and pulled her into her body. "The part when you weren't talking," Sterling teased, not missing the other girl rolling her eyes at her answer.

"You're annoying," the smaller girl scoffed before she leaned forward and was about to connect their lips when she felt her whole fucking core vibrate. "Oh!" she gasped, pulling back to see that Sterling's phone was indeed lighting up in her pocket.

"Saved by the bell," Sterling chuckled before pulling her phone out of her pocket, seeing that it was a text from Bowser asking her if she was up to join them for a skip today. "Or, cockedblocked by the bell I mean," she said in a husky tone as she pressed her lips softly against April's cheek. "Gotta go."

April turned around after her. "I don't think I've ever hated anyone and wanted someone so much at the same time," she sighed, her eyes once again roaming. God, she was really turning into on of those horny teenagers, wasn't she? What was happening to her?

-

"It's good to see you back, kiddo," Bowser said as he high-fived her. "But to make sure then you won't get to join for every new skip. Every other skip for now, alright?"

Sterling nodded her head excitedly. She was happy to be back working along with her sister, distracting herself from her feelings and her private life a bit. It felt nice. "Got it boss," she winked, grabbing herself a cup of yogurt and filling it up with cake batter. 

"Remember to pay for that."

Blair did the same thing, filling hers with plain vanilla and gummybears to top it off. "Take it off our paycheck," she mumbled, already stuffing her mouth with gummybears.

They had hunted down one skip tonight. It was a pretty easy skip, which is why he had agreed to bring Sterling along. A guy who had forgotten to pay his taxes and parking tickets. He did try to run for it, but after Blair and Sterling had managed to make him trip then Bowser made a jump for it, pretty much crushing the poor girl beneath him. 

"It was nice doing this again," Sterling said honestly, feeling relieved. 

Blair brought her cup of yoghurt and bumped it into her sisters. "It wasn't the same without you Sterl."

The blonde sister flashed her a big smile, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. 

April (8:32 pm):

I'm not up for a workout session today.

Sterling (8:33 pm):

Why would I care about your workout plan?

"Who are you talking to?"

Sterling quickly placed her phone upside down on the counter. "Luke's asking me about Spanish homework."

Blair smirked a little. "You know you've always been a shitty liar, especially when it comes to me. Who is it?"

The blonde shook her head. "Blair, seriously... It was just Luke."

Her sister rolled her eyes, placing her cup down on the counter. "I'm gonna let it go for now, only because I promised to call Miles the second I was done here," she gushed, her eyes lighting up the second his name left her lips.

"Right. So, wanna go?"

"Let's go," Blair agreed, grabbing the keys from the counter. "I'll drive."

April (8:35 pm): 

I think you do if I say I would need another way to blow off some steam.

Sterling could feel her body heating up by just reading the message. Shit. April was really going for it now and she had no idea where this was coming from. But she sure as hell was not complaining. 

Sterling (8:46 pm):

What did you have in mind?

April (8:48 pm):

I'll be outside your house 5 minutes. Meet me in my car.

She locked her phone, feeling her heart almost beating out of her damn chest. She almost felt the same way she did kissing April for the first time. The shakiness mixed with arousal. 

Sterling kept on tapping her finger on the window impatiently. 

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, just need to pee real bad," she mumbled, growing excited when Blair pulled up into their driveway. She was relieved to see that April was not dumb enough to park right in front of their house. She quickly got out of the car and ran into the house, pretending that she really needed to use the bathroom.

She listened to her parents talk to Blair for what felt like hours before she finally walked upstairs and her parents into the kitchen. She slowly and quietly made her way downstairs and slipped out of the front door. 

Walking down the street then she finally spotted April's car and opened the door, settling into the passenger seat. "Hey," she breathed, sort of out of breath.

April just gave a look. She wanted to stay mad the girl and almost punch herself for the way her body was reacting whenever she saw her. 

"There's park over there or something," Sterling said, noticing that the other girl was not going anywhere. 

"Right, thank you," she set the car in drive and quickly found her way to the park, really thankful for the tinted windows her dad put on her car. 

The smaller girl put the car in park and found herself getting nervous. She had been so confident over texts, but now that Sterling was in her car then she just kind of shut off. It was much easier being intimidating and angry with Sterling before when she hadn't seen this side of her. Sterling read her like a book and it made her nervous. 

Sterling noticed the slight awkward tension, but realized that the only way April would loosen up would be to make her pissed off. She had one more thing up her sleeve that would either make her have her way with her right now or kick her out of her car. "I need to tell you something."

April looked over at her. "Okay?"

The blonde took a small breath, sort of expecting the worst. "Blair and I are working part-time as bounty hunters for the guy who owns this yoghurt place Bowser. Our first skip was your dad so we were the ones who took him in," she rushed out in one breath.

April was beyond confused at the moment. Bounty hunters? Could teenagers be bounty hunters even? Brought in her dad? "Wha-"

"The bounty hunters part is a long story and if you want I'll tell you all about it some other time, but we did bring in your dad and we pistol whipped him. That's why he keeps on asking about us and why I always get so anxious whenever you bring him up."

"So... You're the reason why my dad was brought in?"

"Yes."

That definitely made April's emotions go from nervous to upset in no time. She wasn't upset about the fact that Sterling and Blair brought in her dad because if they were in fact bounty hunters then they were just doing their job plus he did beat up a prostitute which was not acceptable in her eyes. If she would have told her this three weeks ago then she probably wouldn't have spoken to the girl again, but she realized how much better it was without her dad around. He would always be her dad and be family, but if you make your own grave then you better prepare to fucking lay in it. What she was upset about was that Sterling hadn't told her about it before now. She knew how upset she was about her whole dad thing and could have told her so many times. 

The feeling of anger was growing and she was positive she could see red at this point. Sterling broke her trust once to Blair and then to Luke and then she had lied to her. She thought she could trust her... 

"I-"

"Don't speak," April growled as she climbed over the console and placed herself on Sterling's lap and pressed their lips together.

Sterling was thankful that she didn't get thrown out of the car and that she had finally gotten it off of her chest. Feeling April's lips moving against her felt amazing, no matter how upset the other girl was with her.

April grabbed a hold of Sterling's hands and placed them on her hips as she deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue along her bottom lip before pushing it inside her mouth. She placed her hands on her shoulders, squeezing them as the other girl let out the smallest moan.

Sterling nibbled on the other girl's bottom lip before she started kissing her way down her neck, traveling up upwards to where she found that one spot behind April's ear that she had found the last time they were in a car together. She smirked when April moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

The smaller girl extended her neck, letting the other girl ravish her skin because she didn't care anymore. Her hands glided down Sterling's body, resting on the hem of her buttoned up shirt before she popped up the first two buttons. She waited for any protest, but when she got none then she popped open the rest of the buttons too.

April couldn't help but to pull back once she had unbuttoned her shirt, her eyes staring her down like she was an animal. Jesus, she really did need to get laid. 

Sterling didn't know how it happened, but they had somehow ended up in the backseat with April laying beneath her and her between the other girl's legs. Her shirt was now long gone and April's skirt was pushed up to her waist to give the blonde more room.

"I just need..." April mumbled into her lips, not even knowing what she needed right now.

"What do you need?" the blonde asked as she pulled back an inch, amazed by seeing April Stevens laying underneath her like that. 

The brunette let out a noise in frustration before she pulled Sterling's lips back on hers. She had zero and that means zero experience with sexual intercourse is what she liked to call it so it was kind of intimidating that Sterling had. She had read about it, had watched one video about it but had to cut it halfway because of how unrealistic it was. 

Sterling seemed to understand how insecure the other girl seemed. She needed to give her a little boost. While her lips were working on hers, she softly grabbed April's hand and placed it on her bra-clad breast, squeezing her eyes together at the feeling.

April gasped at the same time as Sterling, surprised at where her hand was placed. What she did know was that she wanted to hear that noise coming from the blonde one more time... She squeezed her breasts as she started trailing her lips down her neck, altering between sucking and nipping at the skin there while her hand kept on doing her work on her breast. 

"April," Sterling half moaned and groaned, placing her hands on the car door in front of her as the other girl kept on kissing her way downwards, going between the valley of her breasts. She was going to explode soon. 

A loud ass honk startled both girls and April pretty much threw Sterling to her left, down in front of the seats as she pulled down her skirt.

The blonde let out a yelp, her back hitting the floor hard. "Motherfu-"

"Sterling, if that's you then mom is going crazy not knowing where you are!" the voice was now outside the car, knocking on the window.

Blair. That girl was not fearless at all. What if they had been some crazy ass homeless people going at it?

Shit.

April's eyes widened and she covered her face. There was no way out of this one.

Sterling quickly grabbed her shirt and tried her best to button it up. "I need to go," she mumbled.

The brunette knew she would just have to face the music of Blair Wesley. She would just have to do what she did best, act like the most confident version of herself. "Right."

The blonde cursed to herself, giving the other girl an apologetic look before she moved over to the passenger seat again, along with April who moved to the drivers side. She opened the door and was met by her sister.

"Thank God it's you and not some random person that was in there."

Sterling nodded quickly. "Yes, you found me so now let's go."

Blair managed to catch the door before Sterling closed it and her jaw hit the fucking ground in a second. "No fucking way," she gasped, looking to her left to see the blonde shifting on her feet to her right to see April looking just as guilty as her hands were gripping the steering wheel.

"Don't act like you haven't done worse, Wesley," April scoffed as she ran her thumb along the top of her lip to 'clean up' her make up. "Now get your grubby hands off of my car, would you?" she smirked before she put the car in drive and drove off.

"You've got some serious explaining to do, Sterl..." Blair said, still in shock. "Did you- your shirt is not even buttoned up right," she couldn't say she was disappointed that Sterling had gone back to April, but she had hoped that she would let the smaller girl wait a little bit longer. "Get in the car."

-

a/n: hello, i don't know if i like the way this story is going but..... since there's only three chapters left then i dont have much time for april to stay pissed forever and we all know that april is a softie for sterling that could never stay mad for long so i feel like it makes sense too okay good bye


	8. Chapter 8

Sterling managed to keep quiet the whole car ride home, seeing as it was basically only two minutes down the road. She kept on changing the subject whenever Blair would ask her questions, pretending that something was up with her phone. Her sister rolled her eyes, leaving it for until they got home.

"At least button your shirt up correctly before going inside," Blair pointed out.

The blonde's cheeks went red immediately, unbuttoning her shirt to rebutton it again. 

When the car was parked and shut off, Sterling quickly made her way inside. She knew she probably had a concerned mother and father on the inside. It wasn't that weird though seeing as she had literally just been kidnapped. Okay, maybe she should have told her parents before leaving. At least it would be a little easier to talk her parents out of it than Blair.

"Sterling Wesley," her mom gasped as her daughters walked in. "It's almost 10 and you decide that it would be a good idea to leave the house! Do you know how worried we've been? I didn't even wanna imagine what might have happened to you..."

The youngest daughter shot them her best smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm working on this project with April and it's due tomorrow so we just had some last changes that needed to be gone over so she just drove over to fill me in about it. Next time I'll make sure you tell you beforehand, it wasn't supposed to take that much time. I was going to be back in no time, but it just ended up taking a little bit longer than planned."

"She was definitely going to fill something," Blair mumbled, earning herself a slap on the arm from Sterling. "Ow."

Debbie nodded her head understandingly. "It still doesn't make it okay to leave the house this late, okay? I'm loving that you and April are back on speaking terms. You were such good friends before. Next time you tell me otherwise I will have to ground you, at least then I'll be sure you're staying in the house."

"I don't think there way so much talking going on."

"Blair," Sterling hissed, pushing her towards the stairs. "Yeah, again, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again," she called out as she pushed her sister up the whole stairs.

"Oh, no, no, no!"

The blonde tried to push Blair towards her room and make a run towards her own room to close the door in time, unfortunately her sister caught on and ran into her room with her, tackling her to the ground.

"You're not getting out of this, Sterl."

Sterling was on her stomach with Blair sitting on her back, holding her arms in place on her smaller back. "Okay, okay! I tap," she groaned into her floor, sighing when her arms were let loose. "Jesus," she rubbed her shoulders as she got up, sitting down on her bed.

The brunette grinned in victory before she spotted something right above her sisters collarbone. "I definitely wouldn't take the ice queen for a hickey person."

The younger sister's eyes widened in panic, she covered her collarbone and moved to the mirror. "When did she..." she trailed off, images of April kissing her way from her neck down to her collarbone flashing in front of her. "Oh," she might remember now when that could have happened. "I can cover that," she told herself, turning back around to Blair.

"So, you not gonna fill me in on how you went from her wanting to murder you at lunch yesterday to her now booty calling you?"

"She did not booty call me," she defended even though she kind of did. "I guess you can say that an angry April is is a good April."

Blair furrowed her brows, the situation finally clicking to her. "Ew, did you two hook up at lunch yesterday too?"

Sterling sheepishly smiled. "It just happened," she sat down on her bed again. "Honestly though, I would much rather have her give me hickeys when she's mad then yell my ear off."

The brunette hummed in understanding. "Did you guys do it?"

"No!" she was getting embarrassed at this point. She didn't know why though seeing as her and Blair told each other everything, it was just different because April was a girl so it just made it a little bit awkward. Blair raising an eyebrow at her made her crack. "I think it might have happened if you wouldn't have interrupted though."

The older sister gasped surprised. "I never thought April would be a person to put out for the first in the back of a damn car."

That's when it hit Sterling. Shit. April was a virgin. She hadn't done this sort of stuff with anyone before. She couldn't let her first time be in the back of a car... Well, Sterling had her first time in the front seat of a car... "She would surprise you," was all she said, earning a disgusted grimace from her sister.

"You're not back on track though, or?"

Sterling shook her head. "I don't even know if April will pretend that I exist tomorrow. Which reminds me... I sort of spilled that we took in her dad and that we're bounty hunters," she remembered, closing her eyes as Blair raised her voice at her.

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"I needed to piss her off for her to- uh-"

"Okay, gross," she covered her ears. "I don't need to hear what kind of kink April is into, but you realize she might make our life a living hell after knowing that? More than she already is?"

The blonde sighed and threw her hands up defeatedly. "She deserved to know anyway."

Even though Sterling told April marely because she was testing out if her being upset made her want to kiss her then she also needed to tell the girl. She deserved to know how her dad was caught and it would haunt her forever if she didn't tell her soon. She knew that it might make April not ever want to talk to her again after digesting the information, but at least she had told the truth. 

April on the other hand was beyond confused with how she was feeling. On the whole ride home she sat in silence, all different kinds of thoughts filling her mind instead. She had been too distracted to think about it before now but... Bounty hunters? Was that even legal? 

Sterling and Blair had brought in her dad. 

Her own dad which tore apart her family.

She had torn between feeling angry at Sterling for ruining her family and for lying to her, but at the same time then she was feeling sad that he was back home again. April loved him because he was her dad after all, but she had to admit to the fact that they were doing better with her dad being gone. The whole mood in the house had changed and she didn't walk around on eggshells anymore. 

April didn't want to realize it, realize that the anger she was feeling wasn't because Sterling brought her dad in, but because she had lied to her about it. 

-

The two next couple of weeks went by as quick as a flash in Sterling's eyes. She was surprised to find out that April continued to take her frustration out on the blonde girl. At every given chance she would find herself in a heated make-out session with the other girl and boy was she starting to get sexually frustrated by now. 

April hadn't said much about the whole her and Blair bringing her dad in thing, most likely because they rarely did any talking when they were together anymore. It was more of their hands doing the talking. She could tell that it was a touchy subject for her though as she had tried to bring it up in the back of her car one night. 

What was really killing her was that her feelings were getting in the way. Previously then her anger towards the girl was sort of blocking her of feeling, but now she couldn't help how soft she felt whenever she looked at April, how her heart fluttered whenever she touched her at her and how butterflies erupted in her stomach whenever they kissed. She had managed to fall in love with the one and only April Stevens and she didn't know how long she could keep on going like this. 

Did that stop herself from keep on hurting herself though? 

No.

Sterling found herself in the same position she had been in two weeks ago, with April beneath her and her shirt about to be unbuttoned. They hadn't really gone any further than just kissing and earlier this week then she managed to get the brunette's shirt off of her which was a plus, but other then a little bit of groping a that one time she had grinded on April's thigh then nothing else. Being left high and dry along with her yearning for the other girl was taking a big toll on her. 

"You're thinking," April mumbled against her lips, noticing that Sterling had kind of stopped her movements, her mouth just sort of moving against her without any rhythm. 

"No, I'm fine," Sterling replied, diving towards April's lips again, her teeth pulling roughly on her bottom lip (which she had found out was one of the things that drove her crazy). She was pleased when that led to the brunette pulling her shirt down her back, her nails digging into her skin. 

April decided not to ask any questions, it was hard to even concentrate with the blondes lips traveling down her chest. "Sterl," she whispered in a quiet moan when Sterling swiftly pushed her shirt upwards and trailed open-mouthed kisses up her stomach, towards her bra. 

The blonde was thankful that she managed to get back into it again, not wanting to ruin any of the time she got to spend with April, even if it just involved her almost wanting to explode. When the brunette didn't protest with her actions then she decided to take it a step further as her hand followed after her lips, slowly inching up her stomach before her right hand softly cupped her breast, her lips pressing between the valley of them. 

She heard a sharp intake of breath being taken by April, but still no complains. She took that as a good sign. As she started massaging her breast, she felt her head being pulled upwards from underneath her shirt and her lips were on April's again. 

"Jesus," April moaned into Sterling's mouth, only urging the other girl to continue as she boldly pushed her bra upwards, quickly covering her breast again with her hand. 

This was a new feeling for Sterling too, but she had never felt anything greater than this. 

The brunette wasn't able to keep up with the kisses anymore, her breathing only growing heavier and heavier by the second as Sterling kept on doing God's work on her body. She buried her face into the blonde's neck, not realizing that by doing this she was practically moaning into her ear which was enough to make Sterling immediately take action.

The blonde was working on autopilot at the moment and lust had completely taken over. She pulled away from April's grip as her lips once again traveled down her body, her lips finding her left breast this time and her tongue swiftly flicked over the hardened nipple. Sterling didn't know much about lesbian sex, but Blair had been kind of enough keeping her awake reading stories and making her watch videos so she sort of knew what to do. Sort of.

April gasped at the new sensation, her hands tangling in Sterling's hair to keep her in place. 

Sterling switched over to the other nipple, doing the same thing there as her right hand had traveled down south, drawing circles on April's inner thigh which was sending major shivers down the other girl's spine. 

"You're gonna make me see stars, Sterling Wesley," April whispered as she threw an arm over her face, covering her eyes.

Something in that sentence made the blonde realize what was happening, which was not good. It made her think, also not good. She couldn't do this. Once she had done this then April probably wouldn't look at her again, she would probably just move on to another guy that would ask her out to keep up with her 'straight' rep. 

"Sterling?"

April had noticed something was up. Fuck.

The blonde pulled back from April's body and sat up, her palms rubbing her eyes. "I can't," she whispered, feeling all of her emotions come flowing at once. She looked at April as she sat up and quickly placed her bra back in place and pulled her shirt down. Thing is, she had never looked more beautiful in Sterling's eyes. It hurt how amazing she looked. "We can't keep on doing this, April."

"But I thought we had something good going on?" April asked, both dazed and confused. She felt like something or someone just ruined a really good high, not that she knew how that felt of course. "Are you okay?"

Sterling shook her head, forcing her tears to not start running. She was not going to cry in front of the other girl again. "I can't keep on doing this April because it's hurting me too much," she said honestly. If April didn't like lies then she wasn't going to keep on feeding her them either. 

April furrowed her brows and reached out to cup the other girl's cheek, but Sterling moved her face away. "Oh... Uh, is there something we can do differently?" she asked, not catching on to what she was saying.

The blonde covered her face with her hands and let out a small groan. "I don't think so," she mumbled into her hands before dropping them. "I can't ignore my feelings any longer because the truth is that I'm in love with you and going on day by day kissing the girl you have so many feelings for is draining me," she blurted out, feeling her heart almost jumping out of her chest.

The brunette opened her mouth in surprise, not expecting those exact words to come out of her mouth. She didn't know what to say. Her heart was absolutely swelling and her heart almost beating out of her chest. Sterling Wesley was in love with her. April didn't know how long she had been waiting to hear those words come out of her mouth. It was last week that the brunette had admitted to herself that she was definitely in love with the blonde and had been ever since 5th grade. Still, the anxiety she felt everytime she thought about coming out, how her dad would react, how the school would react... It was too much. She loved Sterling. She loved her so much that she wouldn't fight Sterling on this one. She wouldn't keep on hurting the one she had fallen head over heels in love with. 

"I know you don't feel the same way and I think I've kind of stopped hoping that it'll change. I'm just going to leave before things get any worse," Sterling said quickly before April had a chance to reply. She didn't want to stay around for a 'I don't feel the same way' or 'I can't be with you because I can't come out' conversation. She slowly brought April's hand up to her lips, giving it a light kiss as it might be the last time she would ever be this close to her again before she got out of the car and ran like an idiot back home.

April was left sitting in the back of her car and she could honestly say that she had never felt more alone than now.

-

a/n: thank you for the sweet comments i've been getting on my story. they're all appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday.

Sterling was thankful that it was the weekend; only one more day and she would have the weekend to get over and try to forget. She had spent hours and hours crying her eyes out, knowing she had just lost her only way of being close to the girl she was in love with.

"You didn't have to come to school today, Sterl... Mom said you could stay home since she thought you had been up all night because of your panic attacks."

The blonde nodded her head. "I know, but it's okay. I just have to accept the fact that we can't be together like I want us to be. Now we need to go back to hating each other's guts and pretend like this never happened."

Blair rolled her eyes at her sister. She loved her to death, but she hated how she locked all of her feelings inside a box sometimes. "It's okay to feel, you know? It's okay that you're hurt and sad. It would be weird if you weren't."

Sterling kept on walking towards the school entrance, keeping her head low. She knew that it was okay to feel, but she didn't want to. She knew that if she did, she would never get up again. April had made her feel a way that she hadn't felt before. She had made her find this version of herself that she didn't even know existed. The only way to handle this properly would be to either cry herself to death until she had no more tears or get under someone else.

Speaking of getting under someone else... 

Sterling made her way over to her locker, her sister following her closely like she was her damn mom. "Blair, I'm fine walking on my own," she sighed, as she opened up her locker. 

Blair knew that her sister would be fine on her own, but everytime she left her alone then April seemed to always find a way to make her upset so she figured the only way to keep her safe was to never leave her side. Never again.

"Hey!"

Both sisters turned towards a voice coming from behind the blonde's locker. Sterling closed it slowly, her brows furrowed. 

"Hey... There..." Sterling said, a little confused on why this girl was talking to her. She knew who she was because she was in Blair's gym class, but didn't really know who this girl was. 

"Hey, Elena!" Blair spoke up, eyeing the girl up and down. "What's up?"

"Morning, Blair," she grinned in the older sister's direction before looking down at the Spanish book in Sterling's hands. "You're Sterling, right? I'm Elena."

Sterling tilted her head to the side, looking to her right to see her sister with an amused expression plastered on her face. Why the hell was Blair so amused by this? "Yeah, I heard from you and her... Yeah, hey Elena," she nodded. The only thing Blair had told her about Elena was that there was this cool girl named Elena in her gym glass that was amazing at basketball. She was a bit taller than Sterling, but she definitely liked her girls shorter. (Definitely not having a shorter girl in mind). Elena had wavy hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes were brown. They were nice, but they didn't give her the same feeling she got whenever she stared into April's... No, stop. She shook her head from her thoughts. 

She shook the thought of her previous girl/lover or whatever out of her head, realizing that she had spent way too long staring at the girl without saying something. "I'm-"

"Sterling, I know..." she chuckled.

It was a cute laugh at least.

"Right," Sterling giggled nervously, glancing awkwardly around at Blair and then around her. "So... What's up Elena? Why did you-"

"I wanted to ask you out actually."

The oldest of the sisters sounded like her breath got stuck in her throat as she coughed, definitely not expecting that. "Wow," she whispered, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. 

Sterling's eyes widened and her brows furrowed. How did she even know she was into girls? Was she obvious? Had she seen her and April somewhere? Had Blair told her? "Uh... Why would you assume I'm into girls for starters?" she asked, leaning a bit closer to her sister, almost as if she was seeking protection. 

Elena grinned at her, leaning against the lockers. "The way you check girls out? I would surprised if no one else had noticed," she stated, making Sterling's cheeks go red. Blair couldn't help that laugh that bubbled in her throat, slapping her sister's shoulder."I'm kidding... Luke and I were partners in literature class and he kind of spilled it. Don't worry though, he only told me because I told him I was into girls first... He hasn't told anybody else either as far as I know."

"Well, cats out of the bag," Blair mumbled, pursing her lips together when Sterling scolded at her. 

Fucking Luke. Before she knew it then he would probably out her to the entire school by next week.

"Oh," Sterling deadpanned. "Yeah, I'm into guys too," she said a bit quiet because even though she would have had no problems with outing that she was into girls then she didn't need to do it right about now. 

Elena hummed. "I'm not," she clarified with a small wink. "Anyway, I know it's sort of a long shot but I've actually had a thing for you since Sophomore year, but seeing as you were plastered into Luke's side then I figured it was a dead end... Until now."

The blonde almost shook her head in an instant because definitely not. She had just ended things with April and was nowhere over the smaller brunette either. 

"Sure, she's down."

"What?" her eyes widened when her sister answered for her. "Blair..."

Sterling looked over at her sister, turning on her twin telephaty.

"I'm not ready to go on a date, Blair!"

"You don't even need to date the girl, just get laid or something."

"Please, I'm not that desperate."

"You're going on that date, Sterl. You need to realize that there are other girls out there besides that nightmare of a girl."

"Tomorrow night sound good?" Elena cut in, unsure of what was going on.

Blair nodded her head with a grin as she took control of the conversation. Sometimes she just needed to be the older sister and take control. She didn't want to see Sterling sit around and mope. "Yes, I'll text you her number," she said to the brunette before pulling her close to speechless sister with her.

-

By the time Spanish class rolled in then Sterling was thankfully already seated by the time April entered the room, so she had managed to keep her back to her by talking to Blair. 

"I can't believe you actually have a date tomorrow," Blair whispered, but that girl's whispering could remind of when a kid try to whisper but really they were still talking really loud. 

"You have a date tomorrow?" Luke shot in, having heard exactly what the brunette had said. 

Sterling gave Blair ' thanks a fucking lot' look because if Luke heard then April definitely heard and even though April hadn't reached out to her after her love confession the day before then she still didn't want to spring this on the girl either. "It's not a date," she huffed. "And it wasn't my decision, it was Blair's." 

"With who?"

Blair grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him closer so he wouldn't shout this one out too. 

Luke seemed surprised that she was going out with yet another girl, a girl that wasn't April to say the least, but at the end of the day then he was happy as long as Sterling was happy. He gave her a thumbs up before turning in his seat when Miss. O'Rielly started talking. 

The blonde was struggling to focus in class, but a certain text from a certain someone helped keep her occupied. 

Unknown number (11:40 am):

Hey, it's Elena!

Sterling (11:40 am):

Hi, It's Sterling!

Sterling (11:41 am):

Well, I'm assuming you already know that seeing as you texted me...

Elena (11:42 am):

I might have had an idea that it was you.

How does a movie date sound to you? Too cheesy?

She decided to ignore the word 'date' as it was making it seem to serious and in all seriousness then she hated movie dates because they were awkward, but she didn't want to seem rude.

Sterling (11:44 am):

No, don't worry. I'm all aboard for that. 

Sterling was too caught up in her texting that she hadn't heard the teacher tell them to pair up again and before she knew it then April had turned around seeing as they were partners and the look she was giving her was almost like straight out of a horror movie. "We're partners, right," she clarified to herself, getting a weird look from the other girl.

"I know you have other things on your mind right now, but if you could focus on the task then that would be great," she said dryly, not even paying her a single look her way. Her eyes were glued to her textbook as she started reading a paragraph.

The blonde apologized quickly before looking down at her own textbook. She didn't know why but she was starting to feel sick. 

When April finally looked at her then Sterling met her eyes immediately, reaching for some sort of emotion. Anger, hurt, sadness but nothing... It was like looking at a stonewall. Why was she even looking at her? "What?"

"It's your turn."

Oh.

Sterling let out a small noise of realization before she found the spot where April had left off and started reading after her, only stopping when Miss. O'Rielly clapped her hands together. "How was my pronunciation?" she asked seriously, still looking for some sort of just anything.

April shrugged her shoulders, throwing her a quick glance over her shoulder. "Why would I worry about your pronunciation?"

Ouch.

She felt like she had just gotten stabbed in the stomach or something.

Sterling looked down at her phone to see a sweet text from Elena, telling her that she was excited to see her pretty smile tomorrow. Maybe a girl that didn't know anything about none of this was exactly what she needed to have forget. 

There was no way she would ever be able to get involved with another girl seriously right now, but she guess there was nothing wrong with a distraction. 

-

Saturday came around quicker than Sterling wished for. She was nervous. She had spent all of last night encouraging herself to try to enjoy her date. That April didn't want anything to do with her and had only thrown her around as she pleased for the last two weeks. She knew she was lying to herself. 

"You look good, Sterl."

Sterling looked herself in the mirror, seeing her sister approach her from behind. She had just put on a black skinny jeans and a cute flower tank top she had found in her closet. "I guess," she shrugged her shoulders. 

"Nervous?"

"It's not a date..." she denied again. "Which means there's nothing to be nervous about."

"You can tell yourself that all you want boo, but at the end of the day then it's definitely a date and you're going to enjoy it too," she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows when the doorbell rang. "You're welcome for getting our parents out of the house so if you manage to get lucky then you can bring her here. I'm going out with Miles anyway."

She hummed in response, not wanting to even think about that. 

Blair rolled her eyes as turned her sister around to face her. "Hey, I know that for some reason April has charmed her way into your pretty big heart, but she's done nothing but to screw you over... Come on... Whenever you take her back then she just throw you under the bus again and that's going to keep on happen if you don't let her go. I'm not saying you have to marry Elena, but it's just a reminder that there's always someone else out there."

Sterling didn't want to admit that Blair was right, but she was. Whenever she thought her and April was on a good note then the smaller girl would shut her down and remind her of them not being able to be together. She couldn't keep on letting another person decide over her happiness like that. "I guess," she whispered in a huff.

She grabbed her purse and almost sprinted down the stairs, checked herself out one more time before she opened the door. What met her was almost enough to throw her off balance. There she was, standing in her school uniform still, her eyes looked frantic and her ponytail wasn't nearly as tight as it usually was. "April?"

April gave her a quick smile, holding her finger up to stop the other girl from asking any more questions as she noticed the blonde opening her mouth. "Hey," she started, checking the other girl out. She knew Sterling had a date, she had even overheard Blair and Luke talk about it during lunch before Sterling arrived. It hurt her more then she would like to admit. Fuck that. It hurt her more than anything has ever hurt her before. The previous night Sterling had told her all about that she was in love with her and two days later she's going out on a date? Yeah, that didn't sit right with April.

"What-"

"Excited for your date?"

She couldn't help that one comment... That one comment filled with pure disgust that she was going out with someone that wasn't her. 

"If you came here just to be snarky then you can save it for Monday."

April closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts and calming herself down. "Sorry, I can't stop it sometimes," she mumbled nervously. "Ever since you confessed that you were in love with me my head has been spinning non-stop and it's been driving me crazy. I can't stop thinking about you, Sterl..." she confessed, taking a step closer to Sterling. "I try to ignore my feelings and pretend that I didn't feel anything anymore but I feel it all. You make me as giddy as a school girl, make my palms turn sweaty and I get butterflies by just hearing you talk..."

Sterling looked at the smaller girl in awe. She was telling her everything she wished and dreamt about hearing, but something inside of her was holding her back.

The smaller girl seemed to sense how she was feeling and decided to just go for it. She stomped towards Sterling and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. She was giving everything she could, everything she had into the kiss; praying that it was making up for everything.

The blonde didn't need to think about kissing the other girl back, her hands immediately grabbing on to her shoulders.

April pulled back, searching for Sterling's eyes. "I'm in love with you, Sterling Wesley."

Sterling felt her heart swell at the other girl's words, but when she heard a car door close down from her driveway then she froze. She spotted Elena coming in sight and noticed her looking at the scene a little confused. "Shit," she whispered, taking a step backwards. 

April was the one... She was finally ready, telling Sterling everything she had wanted to hear. Elena was out and open, not caring about what anyone said about her. It was deliberating to her. She was confused and torn, along with feeling hurt by everything that had happened. How did she know that April was going to do everything she was telling her? Follow through with it? What if she took her back another time and she would just hide her in the closet again. She couldn't risk that.

"Hey... Is this a bad time?" Elena asked unsurely.

The smaller brunette glared at Elena, hatred radiating from her. How dared she show up when she was confessing her love to the girl? "Yes, actually-"

"No, I'm ready," Sterling cut her off, looking over at Elena. As much as it broke her heart then she didn't trust April. "I'm so sorry... I just can't," she whispered to a heartbroken looking April who couldn't believe what had just happened. She let Elena grab her hand as she walked her towards her car, leaving the smaller girl behind.

\- 

a/n: DON'T HATE ME i swear im going to make it up to you guys even though i only have one chapter left


	10. Chapter 10

One week had gone by since Sterling had turned April down on her front step. She felt awful, still did. April hadn't shown up for school the whole week which made her feel even worse. Sterling was the first girl, probably the first person she had opened up to. She had begged and begged for April to come out, to tell her how she feels and when she does then she just turned her down to go on a date with another girl? How shitty could a person be.

Blair had tried comforting her by reminding her of all of the things April had done to her, but in Sterling's mind what she had done, didn't even come close to what she had done. 

April wanted to come out, she had told her so... She was just scared of her dad and how he would react if he found out. That's why she did everything that she did, but Sterling couldn't take that as an answer. But when the smaller girl finally decided she would take the leap and cross her father was when Sterling decided to turn her down. 

Things with Elena hadn't gone great either, not that she had worked for it to go well either though. They had only gone on that one 'date' if Sterling was going to call it that.

Saturday night

"What was that about? You know back there?"

They had been quiet the whole ride to the movie theater, Sterling still a little shaken up and all in her thoughts and Elena not daring to ask about it... Until they were in the line at the movies.

"It was..." Sterling didn't have the words for what it was. She had made a mistake, a huge one. "Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Elena nodded her head awkwardly. She was almost positive that she had seen some kissing going on before she had made her presence known and by the looks of it then she definitely seemed like the 'other girl' at the moment... "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Sterling... I can take you back if you want."

Sterling sighed, feeling really bad for making it seem like she didn't want to be there. As much as her mind wanted to drift back to April then she had agreed to go on this date so she had to make it seem like she was enjoying herself at least. "No, I'm sorry..." she turned to face her, forcing a smile to spread across her lips. "I'm here, promise."

The taller brunette was still a little skeptical, but didn't want to keep on bugging her so she was just going to let it go. "If you're sure," she replied, going off to order the tickets for the movie.

Sterling rolled her eyes at the whole situation, checking her phone to see a text from her sister.

Blair (9:45 pm):

Why was there a crying April in our driveway like 10 minutes ago?

Sterling (9:47 pm):

Long story, I'll fill you in later.

It broke her heart thinking about how April must be feeling right now. She didn't see her crying when she left so she must have been standing there for a few more minutes for Blair to spot her as well. She just wanted to run back and wrap her up in her arms, tell her how sorry she was and that it was going to be okay. 

She reminded herself of the reason why she had decided on turning April down. She couldn't go back to how they were, it hurt too much.

"Want some candy?" Elena asked as she returned with the tickets, walking them over to the snacks. "Popcorn or anything?"

Sterling did not want to eat anything, not for a month or two at least. Still, she accepted the popcorn offer, pursing her lips together when she felt a light hand on her lower back, guiding her.

The rest of the night was just filled with Elena trying to be smooth and hold her and that kind of stuff. Sterling realized in the middle of her looking as smug that she wasn't all that attracted to her. She was more attracted to someone who would be shorter and gave her sassy comments. 

At the end of the night when the taller girl tried to give her a kiss then Sterling had to politely decline and the other girl seemed to know the reason, leaving her with a "hey, at least I tried".

-

Walking around school on Monday morning felt weird. There was still no sight of April anywhere as she had spotted Hannah B and Ezekiel walking around already. 

It seemed like everyone were going around whispering at the school and Blair and Sterling had no idea what was going on, absolutely clueless. 

"Have you heard the rumors going around?" Luke asked as he joined Blair and Sterling at the lunch table.

"What? That you got laid this weekend?" Blair teased, pulling down the collar of his shirt to show a small little purple mark there. What was it with kids these days and hickeys?

Luke blushed and looked away, covering up his neck. "N-no, I didn't do that..."

"So you did get laid?"

"Well, no... I mean yeah, but shush," he admitted quietly, looking around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. 

"You little dog," Blair grinned at him, fistbumping him and earning a chuckle from Sterling who was proud of him for being able to finally move on. 

Luke couldn't stop grinning for about ten more seconds before he remembered what he came there for. "Right... So, the rumors?"

Sterling and Blair looked at each other, both shrugging their shoulders. "What rumors?"

The boy looked at the blonde one of the sisters. "How haven't you seen it?" he asked confused as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through something. "Don't you guys follow her?"

"Follow who?"

"April," he said dumbly as if they should know who he was talking about.

Follow her?

Had she posted something? 

Sterling and Blair had been way too busy all Sunday with helping Bowser hunt down a skip, which turned out to be a handful as one turned out to be a whole group of 8 people. They were home at 11 pm and both just passed out the second they did. 

Luke turned his phone around and showed them April's Instagram.

The blonde didn't even read through the whole caption as her eyes landed directly on one particular part. 

"Holy shit," Blair gasped as she grabbed his phone to get a closer look. "I am sad to announce that I have disappointed as Fellowship leader. Not because there's something wrong with me, but because there is something wrong with the social construction in our community. The way it is constructed today forced me to hide who I am, but for what? To be able to fit in a box that no one enjoys being in anyway. Truth is; I am a lesbian, meaning I like girls and only girls. I am not ashamed when God created me like this for a reason. I'd like to see any of you have a problem with it. #loveislove."

Wow.

April just came out... Just like that?

Sterling wasn't even out to the school yet and April just came out not just to the school, but to the whole damn world? Wow.

This was just...

Wow.

She quickly pulled out her phone and tried to get a hold of April. She typed message after message, saying how she didn't see it before now and how proud she was and if she was even alive after that.

Her dad...

What did her dad say?

"I heard she's in the process of transferring schools as well," Luke chimed in, giving Sterling a sad look. "I don't know if the rumor is true, but I heard it from Hannah B so I don't know..."

No way.

"She can't be," Sterling frowned as she tried calling her this time. Still no answer. 

Blair put Luke's phone down, impressed by the balls of that girl. "Hate to admit it, but girly grew some fucking balls," she said. "Guess it worked whatever you did, Sterl..."

The blonde frowned a little because she hoped she hadn't pushed April to this point. She really hoped she had done this because she wanted to and not to prove a point. If she would just answer her damn phone then she would get her answer, but no fucking answer. "I need to get a hold of her."

Blair and Luke didn't want to bother Sterling with anymore questions as she was busy bombarding April with texts so they just talked about prom that was coming up next week. Luke was going with Lorna while Blair was obviously bringing Miles but they wouldn't dare to ask who Sterling was going to go with...

After school finished then Sterling forced Blair to drive her over to April's house, even though she was terrified of her dad then she had to make sure she was okay, at least alive.

"If he kidnaps you, I just want to say that it's been a great run," Blair shouted out of the window as Sterling made her way towards the front door, turning around to flip her off before ringing the doorbell.

She stood there for about five minutes, switching between knocking and ringing the bell with no answer. "Where the fuck is she?" she asked herself, confused as hell.

"I don't think they're home," Blair shouted again.

"Great observation," the blonde rolled her eyes as she returned to the car. 

-

One more week had gone by and still no sight of April.

No reply to her text, no call backs either...

She was going crazy at this point.

"Why aren't you in your dress?"

"I don't think I'll go, Blair," she said as she leaned up on her elbows, admiring how pretty her sister looked in her black dress. "Miles is a lucky guy," she smiled.

The oldest sister's lips formed in an embarrassed smile because she wasn't usually a dress kind of girl so when she put on one then she felt out of her element and a little shy. "It's our senior prom. You are going period so put your dress on and fix your damn self and meet me downstairs in 15 minutes."

Their senior prom was tonight and even though Sterling had gotten a few requests from some guys asking if she wanted to go with them then she had politely turned them all down. She had sort of already set her mind of not going, but Blair was not gonna let this go. She told her that she would try to include her and not make her a third-wheel. 

"Fine," she grumbled and stood up, grabbing the dress Blair had picked out for her earlier.

After standing for 10 painful minutes as her mom took pictures of Blair and Miles and Blair and Sterling and Sterling by herself, having to explain that she didn't feel like going with anyone (for like the fifth time) then they were officially on their way. 

Blair almost promise of trying to include her was failing miserably as her and Miles went off to dance right away, leaving her to stand alone with her punch.

She was happy for her sister though, she did look really happy. She also watched Luke and Lorna and even though she had expected them to break up after a day or two then he managed to calm her down and bring her back to earth somehow. 

"What a lame prom."

Sterling almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, who she was hearing right now. She whipped her head to the right and was met by the one person she had tried to get a hold of for almost three weeks now. 

"Obviously because I wasn't apart of the planning," she finished, taking a few steps closer to the blonde. "Not even a real theme... That's disappointing."

"You're alive," Sterling uttered out, having to put her punch down so she wouldn't drop it to the floor.

April chuckled as she was finally close enough to almost feel the other girl's presence. "It appears so," she nodded, her eyes admiring Sterling's dark blue wavy dress. She simply looked stunning. "My dad's charges were brought back on the table and he's currently serving preferably long years behind closed doors so my mom took me to see my grandparents while everything got settled and done with."

Her dad was in prison now? Holy shit. 

"I'm so sorry I-"

"Please," she shook her head, a smile still on her face. "It was probably the best thing that could happen for both my mom and I at this point. It definitely put things in perspective," she informed, obviously referring to her coming out post. "I turned my phone off after we got to my grandparents and didn't turn it on until about an hour ago," she added, meaning she hadn't ignored Sterling's texts.

Sterling didn't know what to think or what to feel. April wasn't even dressed for prom it looked like. She was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a pair of black pants along with it. "Your outfit looks great," she blurted, not knowing what else to say. Her mind felt like it was currently stuck in an air fryer.

April chuckled a little as she looked down at her pants compared to the other's dress. "I basically just came from the airport so didn't have much time to change, but I appreciate you trying to be kind."

"You definitely look better than 90% of the people here though."

The smaller girl looked away, feeling a blush creep up her neck. "Dance with me."

Sterling raised an eyebrow, about to ask about what if people look- but... April didn't care about that anymore. "Are you sure?"

April answered by grabbing the taller girl's hand and pulling her towards the dance floor, ignoring the looks that came her way. She knew they were coming and had spent three long weeks preparing herself for questions and hell coming her way when she came back. She didn't care about that right now. All she cared about right now was Sterling. 

The smaller girl placed Sterling's hands around her waist as she wrapped herself around her neck. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about the night I confessed my feelings to you and when you walked away it made me regret almost every decision I had made revolving you, only the ones hurting you though."

Sterling pulled the other girl closer, feeling April's chin rest on her shoulder as her hands interlocked behind her back. "It was selfish of me to go on a date that night," she said into her hair, feeling April relax at the slight touch of her lips against her. "I guess a part of me was curious to see how you would react while another part of me was scared."

April nodded her head, finding herself simply glaring at the people looking her way and pleased that they looked away within a second. "After my dad was brought in, I realized that there was nothing holding me back then. It felt deliberating even to come out like that, not having a care in the world.

The blonde hummed, almost enjoying the looks she was getting from people around her. Hell yeah, she thought. This was who she was and she absolutely had no shame. "I think I was the last one to see it and I still don't think I'm over it. Not expected from you, but pleasantly surprised."

"So, what's your status on the whole... Um, dating thing?"

Sterling pulled back to meet April's eyes, seeing a hint of fear in her eyes. "She turned out to not be my type after all," she admitted, bringing her hand up to brush April's hair behind her ear. "I realized my type was a certain type of brunettes. The ones who would care for me deeply but could also rip my head off in a second if they wanted to."

"Sounds like a catch," she joked, her eyes going from her eyes and dropping down her lips over and over again.

The blonde caught on to what was happening and felt her heart starting beating quicker. Everything was about to change from the second this happened and she was so ready for it. She didn't want to waste another minute as she pulled her closer by her waist and tilted her head up with her nose before connecting their lips together.

-  
a/n: hello everyone. soo this was it. im sorry for taking a while to update, but after netflix decided to be a little bitch and cancel tbh then i needed to at least give sterling and april a happy ending here. im thinking of writing a sequel too since we're not getting a season 2.


End file.
